Yuki y la Lámpara Maravillosa
by yanelizacuario
Summary: Un muchachito estaba en medio de su sala, vestido con ropas demasiado extrañas y con una sonrisa adornando su bonito rostro y había dicho que le concedería 7 deseos. ¿Qué acaso el mundo estaba loco?
1. Chapter 1

-¿Crees que podrías llegar a matar?- recordó el hecho de hacía algunos años y sonrió, vaya que esa mujer no sabía nada acerca de él, era solo una farsante. Pero estas cosas le pasaban por hacerle caso al inútil de Tatsuha e internarse en aquel antro de mala muerte.

-Si podría llegar a matar, eso tenlo por seguro- la misteriosa muchacha sonrió de lado y se acomodó en su asiento, viéndole fijamente, como analizándole.

-Uesugui Eiri, ¿cierto?- frunció el ceño ligeramente, ¿Cómo sabía esa mujer su nombre?, no recordaba haberlo mencionado, aunque siendo famoso muchas personas lo sabían aunque tuviera un seudónimo.

-O Yuki Eiri, al fin y al cabo es lo mismo, la misma fría y arrogante persona que no necesita de nadie más y que desde la muerte de un ser querido ha estado sólo y escondido del mundo - se paró de su asiento y caminó hasta un enorme estante, decenas de cosas extrañas se exponían. Mientras tanto su acompañante procesaba las anteriores palabras, nunca nadie le había descrito mejor que ella.

-Tengo un regalo preparado para ti, algo que cambiara tu vida y te dará lo que le hace falta a tu aburrida existencia- de pronto le presentó una caja blanca, de madera, con grabados en rosa, salió de su sorpresa y tomó el objeto ofrecido.

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Un regalo, algo que ha esperado por ti por mucho tiempo- tomó la caja con desconfianza, y estaba dispuesto a abrirla, cuando la mujer le detuvo.

-¿Ahora qué?-

-No debes abrirla todavía, ve de regreso a tu casa y ahí lo podrás hacer, ha sido un placer conocerte. Espero que uses con sabiduría el poder que te estoy otorgando, hasta luego Eiri- hizo una pequeña reverencia y desapareció entre una ráfaga de viento, como por arte de magia.

El escritor se levantó de su asiento desconcertado, tratando de convencerse que todo había sido producto de su imaginación o parte de la farsa de esa "adivina", salió del lugar con paso decidido, lo mejor era ir a casa a descansar.

Cuando estuvo fuera se encontró con su hermano, tenía acorralado a un muchacho contra el auto, le besaba el cuello mientras sus manos recorrían el cuerpo sin parar.

-Búscate un hotel Tatsuha, y aléjate de mi auto-el pelinegro sonrió pícaro y se alejó junto al peliverde que aún estaba entre sus brazos, con un fuerte sonrojo en el rostro.

-Hermanito, pensé que tardarías más, esa muñeca estaba muy interesada en ti- el escritor no dijo nada, maldecía por dentro el haberle hecho caso al idiota de su hermano, estaría avanzando en su novela en ese momento en lugar de estar escuchando idioteces.

-No me importa, me voy a casa, tú puedes quedarte si quieres- alejó a la pareja y se subió al mercedes, dejo la cajita en el asiento de copiloto y encendió el auto.

-Deberías quedarte, la mejor parte aún no ha empezado, apuesto que te gustará el espectáculo- el rubio gruñó.

-Ya te dije que no tengo ningún interés en tus estupideces, quédate con tu noviecito mientras yo descanso en casa, a diferencia de ti yo si trabajo- y sin otra palabra se marchó, todavía tenía mucho que procesar, esa mujer le había sorprendido. Su razón le decía que era todo una farsa para hacerlo débil, pero ella sabía tanto y esa caja…

-Basta, son solo tonterías- llegó a su departamento con un humor de perros, tomó la dichosa caja y en menos de cinco minutos ya estaba en la puerta de su departamento, sintiéndose aliviado.

Entró y dejo su saco, llaves y la caja sobre el sofá de la sala, luego fue a la cocina por una cerveza. La cabeza le dolía, hacía varios días que las pesadillas estaban invadiendo su sueño y el no conseguía deshacerse de ese malestar, definitivamente no había sido su mejor semana.

El teléfono sonó de pronto, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, lo contestó de mala gana.

-¿Quién?-

_*No deberías ser tan maleducado para contestar el teléfono Eiri, agradece que aún hay personas que se preocupan por ti como yo, pareciera que nunca te enseñamos modales cuando eras pequeño eras tan solo….*_

-Basta, me estas dando dolor de cabeza, ¿qué quieres?-

_*Pues saber como estabas, hace tiempo que rechazas nuestras invitaciones para cenar y padre preguntó por ti la última vez que fuimos a Kyoto. No es bueno que te alejes así de la familia*_

-No tengo tiempo, sabes que mi trabajo es absorbente, un día de esto iré a Kyoto-

*_Además de eso, padre quiere saber cuando se hará oficial el compromiso con Usami Ayaka, dice que ya es tiempo que sientes cabeza*_

-No me importa el compromiso con esa niña consentida, no hay fecha porque no pienso casarme con ella, ahora si me disculpas tengo mejores cosas que hacer- colgó la llamada sin más, su hermana podía ser tan molesta.

Sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió, solo faltaba que llamara su editora para recordarle por enésima vez que la novela ya estaba atrasado. Odiaba cuando eso pasaba, pero la falta de sueño le había quitado por completo la inspiración.

-Malditas pesadillas- se levantó dispuesta a darse una ducha cuando recordó la cajita, esta aún seguía inerte sobre el sofá, increíblemente atrayente.

-Un regalo para mi, va, como si me importara lo que una farsante diga- tomó el objeto y lo examinó, tenía unos grabado en algo que parecía árabe.

-Que perdida de tiempo- suspiró resignado y la abrió, encontrándose con una especie de lámpara en el interior, algo que usaban en los tiempos antiguos para prender luz.

-Ahora me siento en un cuento de las mil y una noches- sacó el objeto, era plateado con algunas incrustaciones, parecían amatistas, esa lamparita era algo bastante curioso.

-Tiene una inscripción- unas letras rosadas aparecieron ante sus ojos, letras que podía entender, ¿estaban acaso en japonés? Pero la lámpara estaba algo sucia así que no podía distinguirlas bien, frotó con cuidado para limpiarla.

De pronto el objeto se tornó muy caliente, a tal punto que debió soltarlo, dejando que cayera en el suelo y empezara a dar vueltas, como a punto de explotar. El escritor se cubrió con los brazos y retrocedió un poco, temiendo lo peor por un momento cerró los ojos, esperando que sucediera.

Pero nada pasó, de pronto todo había quedado en silencio, abrió los ojos con duda, encontrándose con algo muy curioso.

-Pero que….- un muchachito estaba en medio de su sala, vestido con ropas demasiado extrañas y con una sonrisa adornando su bonito rostro. Sus cabellos eran rosas y tenía unos enormes y hermosos ojos violetas.

-Hola amo, que bueno que al fin me has despertado- y ante los ojos del rubio, ese niño flotaba en el aire, sentado en posición de loto.

-¿Amo?- el chico asintió.

-Así es, tú has frotado mi lámpara así que eres mi amo, y te voy a conceder siete deseos- los dorados ojos del escritor se abrieron más mientras contemplaba detenidamente al chico.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- la cara del chico cambió entonces, de pronto mostraba duda.

-¿Cómo me llamo?- el rubio se acercó más, dejando su rostro a unos centímetros de la cara del pelirosa.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- fue entonces que el extraño muchacho entendió mientras se abrazaba al cuello de su amo.

-Shindou Shuichi-

-Eres japonés- el chico negó con la cabeza.

-En realidad soy un genio, alguien que te concede deseos, y el nombre que tengo me lo dio un amo muy bueno hace cinco mil años- el rubio no podía aguantar más, todo eso era una total tontería, de seguro estaba alucinando, definitivamente no había sido una buena idea tomarse aquellas pastillas para dormir junto con la cerveza y el cigarrillo.

-Aléjate de mi- de un movimiento alejó al pegajoso y excéntrico chico de él, debía ser de nuevo que las pesadillas invadían sus sueños y de un momento a otro ese adorable angelito se transformaría en algo horrendo que se lo querría comer.

-Pero amo, necesito saber cuales serán tus deseos- pero él ya no escuchaba más, debía descansar para terminar la novela, no quería que sus patrocinadores empezaran a amenazarle en persona. Se dirigió a su alcoba con paso decidido y luego se internó en el baño, dispuesto a tomar una ducha.

Mientras tanto, el "genio", observaba el lugar donde había desparecido su amo sin decirle que era lo que deseaba. Frunció el seño, molesto, nadie había rechazado de esa manera sus servicios y para colmo le había ignorado.

-Es un maleducado- se inclinó a tomar su lámpara y fue cuando se fijó en la cajita blanca que aún descansaban en el sofá. La tomó con cuidado, observando todos los detalles en ella, estaba infestada por flores Sakura mientras en la tapa estaba su nombre escrito en japonés.

-Amo…- el pelirosa recordó a su último amo, con el que se había quedado hasta que la enfermedad le absorbió y murió. Recordaba todos los detalles del hombre que le enseñó tanto, el que no le pudo liberar debido a que en los últimos momentos ya no podía hablar.

Apretó la caja entre sus brazos, esperando sentir un poco del espíritu de aquel hombre, tratando de recordad como se sentía la suave ternura de sus brazos y ese aroma delicioso y característico que siempre le gusto tanto.

-¿Sigues aquí?- la varonil voz del rubio le sobresaltó por un momento, este venía de la habitación con una toalla amarrada a su cintura.

-No me iré a ningún lado hasta que me digas cuales son tus deseos- el rubio bufó, dejando al pelirosa solo nuevamente se dirigió a la cocina, ya todo ese teatro había llegado demasiado lejos. El de ojos amatistas le siguió, caminando con cautela por el apartamento, con la caja aún entre sus brazos.

-No me sigas mocoso, yo no necesito ningún deseo, tengo todo lo que necesito. Eso si es verdad que tu puedes conceder alguno, para mi pareces una persona mediocre- el muchacho entonces infló sus cachetes molesto.

-¡Yo no soy ningún mocos y tampoco son un mediocre!- el escritor le miraba de reojo mientras rebuscaba en el refrigerador por más cerveza, para su desgracia y no había más. Suspiró resignado cuando una idea malévola pasó por su mente, sueño o no se divertiría bastante con ese niño tan bonito.

-Mmmm, pues a mi me parece que no podrías siquiera traerme más cervezas con tu supuesto poder de genio- el chico entonces dejó la caja a un lado y levanto las manos, a la altura del refrigerador, que para sorpresa del rubio, ahora estaba lleno de latas de su líquido favorito.

-Te lo dije, puedo hacer eso y muchísimo más, así que no vuelvas a dudar de mí y déjame saber tus otros seis deseos- una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del rubio, que tomo una cerveza y la abrió con toda paciencia.

-Pensé que habías dicho que eran siete deseos, mocoso- empezó a tomar el amarillo líquido con sed mientras el pelirosa ponía los brazos en jarras y le contestaba.

-Acabas de utilizar uno, me has pedido que te llene esa cosa de cervezas y eso he hecho- el rubio dejo la lata en la basura y cerró la puerta del refrigerador.

-Yo nunca te pedí que me llenaras el congelador de cerveza, solo te he dado un reto y tú lo has aceptado, nunca mencione que fuera un deseo- la bonita cara del chico entonces se distorsionó un poco, su amo tenía razón.

-Eres un tramposo, nunca en mis veinte mil años de edad había regalado un deseo-

-Vaya, entonces no eres un mocoso sino un anciano-

-No soy un anciano, soy un genio, y tengo nombre-

-Claro, como tú digas, ahora vete de mis sueños que quiero descansar- esa frase desconcertó un poco al pelirosa.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- el rubio bufó.

-Esto no es más que un aburrido sueño, o tal vez una pesadilla, el caso es que tengo que entregar una novela lo antes posible y aún me falta más de la mitad, debo descansar y tú estorbas mi sueño-

-Lo siento, pero puedes ir a dormir si quieres y luego mañana me dices que quieres para tus deseos-

-No querré nada porque mañana cuando despierte tu desaparecerás- el chico volvió a elevarse en el aire, en la misma posición de antes, mientras movía la cabeza con duda.

-Pues yo no pienso irme hasta que cumpla mi tarea por completo-

-Te irás, como todos mis sueños, no importa que sueñe con la persona más hermosa del mundo, de todas maneras desaparece cuando despierto. Es lo bueno y malo de todo esto, quieres despertar cuando tienes una horrible pesadilla, pero quieres quedarte por siempre dormido cuando aparece una fantasía tan hermosa como tú- acortó la distancia que le separaba del chico y acarició su mejilla con delicadeza, las mejillas del otro se tornaron carmín.

-Pero….yo no soy un sueño…soy real- el escritor no dijo nada más, tan solo se alejo para salir de la cocina rumbo a su habitación, definitivamente necesitaba descansar y sabía que si se dormía en su sueño despertaría listo para terminar los capítulos de la novela y podría entregarla en menos de una semana.

El pelirosa mientras tanto tan solo miraba desconcertado hacía adelante, pensando en las palabras de su nuevo amo y sintiéndose mal al saberlo tan solo. Definitivamente necesitaba compañía, lastima que el no podría darle una muchacha bonita para que se quedar con él. Nuevamente se dejó caer en el suelo y camino para acompañar al escritor, seguramente si el estaba a su lado no se sentiría abandonado y podría dormir mejor para terminar su trabajo.

Cuando llegó a la habitación, el rubio estaba terminado de ponerse su pijama, parado frente a la ventana, con la hermosa luz plateada de la luna que le iluminaba hasta hacerle parecer casi divino.

-Vaya, parece un ángel- el escritor se giró al escuchar la suave voz del chico, este le miraba con mucha atención desde la puerta.

-Eres un genio pervertido, parece que te gusta espiar a tus amos- el infantil rostro cambió entonces a uno enojado.

-No soy ningún pervertido, solo quería ver como te encontrabas y a ver si no necesitabas compañía. No es saludable estar siempre solo, pensaba ofrecerme a dormir contigo si querías y….-

-Hasta quieres dormir conmigo, por mí no habrá ningún problema, pero te hago saber que solo hay una manera para que alguien duerma en la misma cama conmigo-

-¿Cuál será?- el pelirosa se acercó a la cama y miró desafiante a su amo.

-Tienes que hacer el amor conmigo- el genio entonces se descolocó, ¿Estaba su amo hablando en serio?

-Creo que mejor me voy….- una sonrisa malévola apareció nuevamente en la faz del rubio, si que se estaba divirtiendo con ese chico.

-¿Y si lo pido como uno de mis deseos?- la pregunta le dejó en shock, porque de todas las cosas que estaba prohibido pedir, ninguna decía que no podía acostarse con su amo.

-Pues….yo….-

-Eso quiere decir que si tendrías que cumplirlo, ¿no?- el chico bajo la mirada y asintió ligeramente, bajo ninguna de sus reglas el pedido del rubio era imposible.

-Excelente, en ese caso….-

-¡Espera!-

-¿Qué pasa?- Yuki se dejó caer en la cama mientras miraba de forma lujuriosa el cuerpo tan bien formado del genio.

-Pues…si te puedo cumplir tu deseo, pero primero tienes que pedir los otros seis y debo decirte todas tus limitaciones-

-Dime mis limitaciones entonces-

-Bien- se elevó de nuevo en el aire y empezó a recitarlo, como si se lo hubiese aprendido de memoria.

-Primero, no puedo hacer que nadie se enamore de ti. Segundo, no puedo revivir a los muertos. Tercero, no puedo matar a nadie por ti- dicho esto una sonrisa apareció en la faz de Shuichi.

-Bien, si eso es todo, entonces me parece bien- se levantó nuevamente de la cama y la comenzó a acomodar para dormirse.

-¿Eso quiere decir que ya me crees?-

-No, solo quiere decir que estoy cansado y tú no quieres hacer el amor conmigo, es por eso que mejor descansaré y luego mañana analizare este loco sueño- y el pelirosa ya se estaba desesperando, su amo era más terco de lo que pensaba.

-Pero ya te he dicho que no es un sueño, es la realidad, soy tu genio y tú eres mi amo, te cumpliré siete deseos que no incluyan ninguna de las limitaciones que te di y hasta que los cumpla no puedo regresar a dormir a mi lámpara-

-No me importa- para ese punto el rubio ya estaba sobre la cama, con las sabanas tapándole y esperando poder dormirse muy pronto.

-Ni siquiera me has dicho tu nombre, es importante que al menos me digas tu nombre para que no ande por ahí tan solo….-

-Yuki Eiri- el pelirosa se quedó callado por un instante mientras repetía en su cabeza el nombre de su amo.

-Que bonito nombre, Yuki, ahora podremos llevarnos mejor y….- pero la frase quedó en el aire cuando el rubio, cansado de tanta habladuría, se había sentado de un movimiento y ahora tenía al chico entre sus brazos, con la cara muy junto a la suya.

-¿Qué…haces?-

-Cumplir al menos con una fantasía- dicho esto unió sus labios, probando por primera vez aquella apetitosa boquita, deleitándose con un sabor que nunca antes había sentido, tocando el cielo por un momento….


	2. Chapter 2

Los ojos violetas estaban abiertos en su máxima expresión, captando cada detalle del rostro tan cercano mientras su boca era devorada por su amo. No supo cuando pero el beso empezó a ser correspondido casi con la misma intensidad, como si su boca tuviera mente propia y se negara a obedecer al atisbo de conciencia que le decía que estaba mal.

Claro que el voraz escritor no ayudaba a la mente del chico, besaba con tantas ganas al pelirosa que parecía que se lo estaba comiendo. Mientras tanto la mente del rubio se había desconectado, olvidándose que eso era solo una fantasía generado por su mente, que nada era real y que a la mañana siguiente ese hermoso muchachito ya no estaría a su lado.

El beso terminó, Yuki se separó del genio y se recostó en la cama, dispuesto a dormirse. Shuichi por su parte era una maraña de sentimientos, porque por una parte ese hombre tan apuesto le recordaba a su último amo y ese beso había sido algo que deseo desde siempre que pasará en aquel tiempo. Pero por otra parte ese hombre era su amo y no podía desarrollar ningún sentimiento que fuera más allá de la tarea de concederle los deseos correspondientes.

-Soy eterno después de todo- el escritor se volteó al escuchar la dulce voz del chico y le miró desconcertado, como tratando de entender el significado de las recientes palabras.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-Yo….nada….solo….- no dijo más se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, si seguía junto al apuesto rubio seguramente las cosas pasarían a mayores y no podían, no quería que lo de antes se repitiera de nuevo.

Yuki tan solo observo como el extravagante muchacho se iba de allí, suspiró, ya mañana todo volvería a la normalidad y no habría nada más de que preocuparse….

-¿Se la has entregado?- la mujer sonrió.

-Se la entregué, seguramente ya debió haberlo hecho salir-

-Excelente, ahora solo falta que aproveche la oportunidad que se le fue dada, no creo que sea tan imbécil de echarlo a perder de nuevo-

-Quien sabe, el hombre es impulsivo y egocentrista, no quiere a nadie y sigue atrapado por un trauma pasado, es un mujeriego, su apariencia y fama le ayudan bastante- la mujer tomó un sorbo de la tasa que tenía entre las manos.

-¿Podrá llegar a amarle?-

-No lo sé, su corazón ha sido acorazado por una pared de hielo que será muy difícil romper, hasta para nuestro muchacho-

-Bueno, ya ha esperado unos cuantos miles de años, puede seguirlo haciendo-

-Te equivocas, esta es la última oportunidad-

-¿Si?-

-Ya no hay más tiempo, los veinte mil años terminan en cinco meses-

-¿Estás segura?-

-Estoy segura, si esta vez no hace lo debido le perderá para siempre-

-Él y todas sus reencarnaciones-

-Shindou Shuichi tiene mucho trabajo-

-Eiri Uesugi también-

-Será divertido verlos-

-Mmmm, tal vez tengas razón- siguieron disfrutando del té sin otra palabra, el juego había empezado, de nuevo…

El astro mayor iluminaba la hermosa ciudad de Tokio, sus rayos entraban por todas las ventanas abiertas y se colaban con maestría por las que estaban cubiertas por cortinas. Tal era el caso del apartamento de cierto famoso y sexy novelista, quien en ese momento aún dormía placidamente en su cama, sin ser consciente de la intensa observación a la que estaba siendo sometido.

A escasos centímetros de donde estaba hundido en su mundo de sueños, el pelirosa le miraba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, le encantaba ver como dormían los humanos. Él no dormía cuando estaba fuera de la lámpara, generalmente se la pasaba contando cosas o recordando alguna que otra memoria agradable su pasado, pero siempre que tenía un amo le gustaba espiarle casi toda la noche y así se había pasado desde la madrugada en la habitación del rubio.

Claro que el aquella observación se debía a que en parte algo inquietaba al pequeño genio, y es que se sentía mal, por aquellos prohibidos sentimientos que de pronto habían despertado en lo más profundo de su corazón, sentimientos hacía su amo que no debían estar ahí en primer lugar. Y era consciente que una vez los siete deseos fueran cumplidos, él debería regresa a su eterno sueño, su eterno castigo. Suspiró, no todo en su vida eran buenos momentos, había tenido amos muy malos que le habían hecho cosas terribles y no quería que de nuevo pasara eso.

Un travieso rayo de sol entonces atrapó la faz del escritor, quien se removió ligeramente en la cama, hecho que pasó desapercibido por el pelirosa que aún estaba hundido en sus recuerdos. Los dorados ojos se abrieron con pereza, acostumbrándose a la tenue claridad de la habitación, hasta que de pronto se toparon con el extraño color rosa del cabello del genio y fue cuando despertó por completo.

-¿Pero qué demonios….- el ojivioleta se sobresalto ante la voz de su amo y se separó algo brusco de la cama, cayendo sobre un sofá que había junto a la ventana.

-Yu….yu…ki, me has asustado- el chico se apretaba el pecho como si estuviera a punto de tener un paro cardíaco, mientras tanto el escritor le miraba con los ojos bien abiertos desde la cama.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú?- la mirada amatista se tornó confusa, ¿Qué acaso su amo no recordaba lo que había pasado la noche anterior?

-¿No me recuerdas amo?, soy Shuichi, el que te cumplirá siete deseos- las palabras del chico descolocaron al escritor, en ese instante recordó lo sucedido en su supuesto sueño, ¿acaso había sido todo la realidad?, se levantó de la cama y corrió hacia el baño.

Shuichi se quedo estático, en el sofá, mirando como perdido la puerta tras la cual había desaparecido el rubio. Su corazón palpitaba como nunca antes lo había hecho, de miedo y dolor al mismo tiempo, porque no sabría que hacer si el humano que de pronto se había convertido en lo más importante para él, le rechazara.

Mientras tanto en el baño, el rubio se echaba agua en la cara, muy fría, tratando de despertar por completo y comprobando que estaba viviendo una realidad. Se miró en el espejo, su cara estaba completamente empapada.

-¿Qué demonios me pasa?, esto debe ser un sueño, cuando salga de este lugar ese niño no estará ahí y podré terminar mi novela sin ningún inconveniente- suspiró

-Los genios sólo existen en los cuentos de hadas- tomó una toalla y se secó apresurado, tomó el pomo de la puerta cuando hubo terminado y salió expectante. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con que el pelirosa aún seguía en su sofá, mirándole fijamente con esos hermosos y expresivos ojos violetas.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor amo?- ahora si era oficial, se había vuelto loco o ese niño era tan real como él mismo. Aunque si lo pensaba bien no era tan malo tener un genio que te pudiera cumplir siete deseos, ¿Verdad?

-Así que eres real, vaya si que me has dado un buen susto chiquillo-

-Ya te dije que no soy chiquillo, tengo nombre y es Shuichi-

-Como sea mocoso- el escritor salió a paso rápido y se dirigió a la cocina, definitivamente necesitaba una cerveza, que importaba que fuera tan temprano. Abrió el refrigerador y su sorpresa fue grande al encontrarse con todas las cervezas que el pelirosa le había dado la noche anterior.

-No es tan malo después de todo- sacó dos y luego se dirigió a la sala, donde se encontró con el genio observándole muy atentamente.

-Algo bueno se saca de ti niño- se dejo caer con pesadez sobre el sofá mientras abría una de las latas y se la bebía casi de un trago, Shuichi tan solo le miraba con atención, aún sentía dudas acerca de lo que pasaba por la mente de su amo.

-Yuki- el escritor dejo la lata a un lado y se dispuso a encender un cigarrillo.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-¿Ya has pensado en que vas a pedir?- apagó el encendedor y miró fijamente al chico, este se encontraba sentado en uno de los sofás, con una pierna doblada y la otra pegada a su pecho, aún portaba las extrañas ropas de la noche anterior.

-No lo sé, sinceramente tengo todo lo que quiero, no necesito nada más-

-Pero eso es imposible, todos mis amos han tenido un deseo escondido que yo les puedo cumplir-

-¿Cómo que cosas?- el pelirosa cambió su expresión a una pensativa.

-Pues recuerdo que una de mis amas me pidió muuuucho dinero, y luego pudo ganarse el corazón de un hombre que quería mucho-

-No necesito eso niño, yo ya tengo mucho dinero y puedo ganarme el falso amor de cualquier mujer- el chico frunció el seño.

-Ya veo, otros me han pedido talentos, como para tocar algún instrumento o cantar o algo así-

-No necesito ningún talento, ya tengo uno, soy un escritor famoso-

-Vaya, si que lo tienes todo entonces, aunque algo debe faltarte- el rubio no dijo nada mientras seguía fumando con suma tranquilidad su cigarrillo. Shuichi no supo tampoco que más proponer, los deseos de sus amos estaban basados en cosas materiales y que les ayudaran a encontrar la fama y felicidad, nunca había estado con alguien que ya lo tuviera todo.

-¿Qué pedirías tú mocoso?- el chico se sorprendió ante aquel cuestionamiento, nunca nadie le había preguntado que podría querer él.

-Nadie me había preguntado eso- bajo la mirada, se sentía extraño.

-Pero yo te lo pregunto, ¿Qué pedirías tú?-

-Pues….yo….pediría…libertad- los ojos dorados se abrieron en sorpresa.

-¿Libertad?- el chico asintió mientras le enseñaba unos plateado brazaletes en sus muñecas y tobillos.

-Soy un prisionero, hace miles de años un hombre me condeno a estar encerrado en la lámpara para siempre, desde entonces se me concedió el infinito poder para conceder deseos. Pero no todo es tan bonito como lo pintan, he pasado solo durante estos últimos veinte mil años y encerrado en esa maldita lámpara, es por eso que mi deseo más añorado es ser libre y vivir como un humano-

-¿Por qué como un humano?-

-Porque los humanos mueren, quiero decir, ellos viven su vida al máximo porque saben que eventualmente se acabará y no tendrán más porque luchar. En mi caso no es así, porque sé que haga lo que haga seguiré por miles de años más, sin descanso y concediendo deseos a gente avariciosa y que no tiene ningún sentido de la dignidad, sin ofenderte-

-Eso quiero decir, que has tenido amos que son malos- la mirada del pelirosa se volvió algo triste.

-Si, amos muy malos, que me han pedido cosas horribles y que me han obligado a cumplir sus horribles deseos de poder para eliminar a los más débiles-

-Vaya, entonces puedes cumplir esa clase de deseos- Shuichi levantó la vista, como asustado, pensando en que su amo tal vez querría un deseo como ese.

-Claro pero….-

-No, está bien, no pienses que soy de esos, mocoso, solo preguntaba. Créeme que se bastante de la crueldad de este mundo-

-Creo que yo también, pero dejemos los malos recuerdos para luego y empieza a pensar en cuales serán tus deseos-

-Bien, para empezar te voy a hacer una promesa- Yuki pensaba con detenimiento todo, primero debía probar que ese niño podía hacer lo que el quisiera así que usaría el primer deseo como una prueba para saber si era todo real y no parte de alguna alucinación provocada por alguna droga nueva que Tatsuha le hubiese dado. Claro que primero quería hacer al chiquillo feliz, de alguna forma su conciencia le decía que debía hacerle esa promesa, raramente decidió tomar el consejo y hacer lo que esta decía.

-¿Una promesa?-

-Así es, en parte entiendo como debes sentirte al estar tan solo así que te prometo que te liberare con el último deseo- Shuichi no supo que decir, ¿estaba su amo hablando en serio?

-¿En serio?-

-Así es, te liberaré- el genio negó con la cabeza resignado, como diciéndole que no le creía.

-¿Qué acaso no me crees?-

-¿Cuántas veces crees que me han liberado?, he escuchado ya varias veces cuando me prometen eso y luego se arrepienten cuando ven uno de sus deseos amenazados por mi libertad, son solo puras habladurías-

-Yo no digo mentiras, eso lo puedes tener por seguro, si yo digo que te liberaré con mi último deseo es porque lo haré, ¿está claro?- el ojivioleta le miró por un momento, incrédulo ante aquella afirmación. Claro que al final encontró que el rubio debía estar hablando en serio, su mirada era determinante.

-Bien, te creo, solo espero que lo cumplas-

-Lo cumpliré, pero debo advertirte que hay una condición-

-¿Cual?- el pelirosa se había emocionado por lo que ahora estaba al lado de su amo, con una gran sonrisa adornando su bonito rostro.

-Te lo diré luego, ahora creo que he pensado en mi primer deseo- Shuichi aplaudió emocionado mientras esperaba expectante el deseo del rubio.

Yuki dejó el cigarrillo en el cenicero y se acercó peligrosamente al bonito rostro del genio, observando con detenimiento cada parte, memorizando los movimientos tan provocativos que hacía sin siquiera ser consciente de ellos. Pensó en su deseo, era algo para empezar, sería una buena liberación de stress y podría estar más tranquilo, después de todo solo era un deseo de prueba.

-Hay una mujer….- la expresión del chico cambió drásticamente mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-No Yuki, te he dicho que no puedo hacer que nadie se enamore de ti, es una de mis limitaciones y….-

-¡Cállate y déjame terminar!- el pelirosa se quedó callado.

-Como decía, hay una chica cuyo nombre es Usami Ayaka, ella es mi prometida- el genio se sintió de pronto morir ante aquella revelación, eso quería decir que su amo estaba comprometido en matrimonio y no había esperanza para ellos….un momento, no podía ser así, el ellos no existía en el vocabulario todo eso era una farsa aunque su corazón dijera lo contrario.

-¿Me sigues escuchando?- el pelirosa alejó sus pensamientos y asintió.

-Pues como te decía ella es mi prometida, pero yo no quiero casarme con ella, eso sería una horrible experiencia además que no la amo- el chico se sintió rebosar de felicidad ante esa confesión, parece que había sacado conclusiones muy pronto, claro que alejó nuevamente sus pensamientos, porque todo lo que le venía a la mente resultaba estando mal.

-¿Qué quieres que haga entonces?-

-Haz que su familia cancele el compromiso, deseo que los Usami se olviden de nuestra unión y que mi padre también lo haga, deseo que canceles mi compromiso con esa niña entrometida y mimada- Shuichi asintió sonriendo.

-¿Cómo has dicho que se llama?-

-Usami Ayaka, vive en Kyoto al igual que mi familia-

-Bueno, entonces manos a la obra- el pelirosa de pronto se colocó en posición de loto y empezó a flotar en el aire, mientras un brillo rosado le envolvía. El escritor le miraba sorprendido y en el fondo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que esto no fuera solo una fantasía, la finalización de ese compromiso le daría más libertad y evitaría que su padre dejara de fastidiarle recordándole una y otra vez que debía casarse con alguien de buena familia.

Solo pasaron unos minutos más cuando el pelirosa dejó su posición y se paró en medio de la sala, sosteniéndose en uno de los sofás.

-Listo…tu compromiso está….cancelado- y de pronto el teléfono sonó. El escritor se levantó molesto a contestar, seguramente sería su hermana o cuñado para fastidiarlo nuevamente por su falta de educación.

-¿Qué quieres?-

*_Parece que Mika no me engañaba cuando me dijo que eras un maleducado para contestar el teléfono, hasta a tu propia familia. ¿Dónde quedaron todas las enseñanzas que te di cuando eras pequeño? No eres más que un malcriado que…..*_

-Llamas sólo para sermonearme, no tengo tiempo padre, soy una persona muy ocupada y….-

_*Cállate Eiri, sólo te he llamado para informarte algo, dadas las circunstancias creo que es mejor que te enteres por mi*_

-¿Ahora qué te traes entre manos?-

_*Pues algo que te hará feliz imaginó, después de todo nunca estuviste dispuesto a obedecer mis ordenes* _ el escritor entonces se sintió algo desconcertado, llevó la vista a donde estaba el genio unos momentos antes, ya no se encontraba ahí…

_*…Eiri, ¿Me estás escuchando?*_ regresó a la realidad y puso atención a las palabras de su padre.

-Te escucho-

*_Bien en ese caso, es mi deber informarte que Usami-sama ha cancelado el compromiso con Ayaka-san, me ha convocado en reunión ayer por la tarde diciéndome que su hija tendrá un mejor futuro con alguien que esté consciente de sus responsabilidades y qué tú solo eres un muchacho malcriado* _ Yuki no salía de su asombro, el genio era real, le había cumplido el primer deseo sin error y más rápido de lo que él imaginó, era simplemente perfecto.

-Entiendo, gracias por avisarme, ya luego hablaremos más detenidamente de todo esto, un día de estos llegaré a Kyoto-

*_Claro, claro, te avisaré si Usami-sama cambia de opinión. Muchacho malcriado, ya luego recibirás tu castigo*_ el rubio sonrió.

-Cuelgo padre, adiós- sin dejar que el anciano dijera nada más, cortó la llamada, en ese momento miles de ideas de estaban acumulando en su mente. Tenía cinco deseos más que para gastar, cinco cosas que esa bola rosa podría cumplirle casi sin límites, sonrió.

-Bien, parece que esto será mejor de lo que imaginé- dejó el teléfono en su lugar y se dispuso a buscar a su genio, ¿donde podría haberse metido?

Caminó con decisión hasta la sala y se quedo helado al observar al pelirosa tirado al lado del sofá, aparentemente inconsciente.

-Demonios- se agachó junto al chico y le levantó hasta tenerlo a la altura de su rostro.

-Eh, mocoso, despierta- los ojos violetas se abrieron ligeramente.

-A…mo….-

-¿Qué te pasa?-

-Solo….estoy…débil….después…de….cada….deseo….lo estoy- el hombre comprendió, debía ser algo difícil para el chico cumplir los caprichos estúpidos de sus amos, debía requerir mucho poder.

-Vaya que genio tan inútil me he conseguido-

-No…soy…inútil….- las amatistas se cerraron, definitivamente necesitaba descansar con urgencia. El rubio suspiró, lo mejor sería llevárselo a la recamara, no quería dejarlo solo en la sala. Se dirigió con sigilo a su habitación y lo depositó en la cama.

-Vaya que esto es muy extraño- observó las ropas del pelirosa, parecían de varios miles de años atrás. Una brillante idea hizo aparición entonces, además que era muy tentadora.

-Veamos que tanto te pareces a los humanos- sin pensarlo más empezó a despojar de su ropa al inconsciente, después de todo, el chico estaba como para comérselo….


	3. Chapter 3

-Que extraño, ¿no crees?-

-¿Extraño?-

-De pronto Usami-sama nos llama para cancelar el compromiso, luego de que él mismo dijo que no importaba la actitud de Eiri porque al fin y al cabo era el nombre y la reputación lo que estaba por delante-

-Pues Eiri no tiene una muy buena reputación que digamos-

-Tal vez tengas razón, aunque aún creo que debe haber una razón escondida en tan repentina acción-

-No sigas con esto Tohma, todo tiene una razón y estoy segura que la que le dieron los Usami a mi padre es valida. Lo mejor en este caso es dejar las cosas como están y esperar que Eiri siente cabeza, algún día deberá hacerlo- la castaña siguió bebiendo su trago despreocupada, al fin y al cabo Usami Ayaka nunca había sido de su completo agrado.

-Claro, tienes razón Mika, solo debo dejar que las cosas sigan su curso- el rubio también tomó un sorbo de su bebida, no estaba del todo convencido, aquel repentino cambió le había hecho sospechar, y definitivamente llegaría al fondo de ello…

Ahí estaba, frente a él, sin tapaduras exponiéndose en su máxima expresión ante sus hambrientos ojos. El rubio tan solo admiraba la belleza perfecta de su genio, esa escondida sensualidad que despertaba en él sentimientos que nunca antes había experimentado.

-Si que eres igualito a un humano- sin poder evitarlo deslizó los dedos por su piel, nívea y tersa como ninguna que hubiese visto antes. Había estado con tantas mujeres y nunca se encontró con una anatomía tan perfecta como la de ese chiquillo.

-Eres simplemente perfecto- sin resistirse a seguir con aquel minucioso examen, sus manos empezaron a tomar rumbos distintos. Exploraba con avidez todos y cada uno de los detalles del cuerpo. Sin proponérselo poco a poco una creciente excitación se apoderaba de sus pensamientos y se materializaba en su entrepierna.

Respiraba con dificultad, el dulce y delicioso aroma que el genio emanaba le estaba sirviendo también como un afrodisíaco. Nunca había sentido esa mezcla encajar tan perfectamente y mucho menos hacer reaccionar a sus sentidos de aquella manera.

De pronto se encontraba encima del genio, con las rodillas a ambos lados de la cintura del chico mientras sus manos ahora se desplazaban por el bonito rostro. Esos labios de fresa le incitaban a besarlos de nuevo, porque al fin se había dado cuenta por completo que aquello no era una fantasía sino una latente realidad.

Inclinó su rostro, quedando muy cerca del de Shuichi, de ese chiquillo que parecía tan lleno de vida a pesar de su precaria situación. Y ese dulce aroma le inundó de nuevo, nublando su razón e iniciando la reacción que le permitió unir sus labios en un beso.

Los orbes amatista se abrieron, el repentino contacto le había hecho volver a la realidad de golpe. Se encontró con la dorada mirada de su amo fija en su rostro mientras su cuerpo estaba aprisionado entre los brazos del rubio. Por un instante se sintió bien, mejor de lo que se había sentido en miles de años, inclusive mejor de lo que se había sentido con su anterior amo.

El beso fue correspondido, por alguna razón los labios de Shuichi se negaban a escucharle y se hundían en el infinito placer de saborear la boca de su amo. El sentimiento era mutuo, ese pedazo de gloria era probado y degustado por ambos, ese pedazo de lo prohibido les daba la misma jugosa satisfacción.

Pero la magia debía acabar, no todo dura para siempre, especialmente las cosas buenas. Una vez separados, Shuichi pudo apreciar como su amo estaba sobre él y también se percato de otro pequeñísimo detalle.

-PERO QUE…- la mano del rubio impidió alguna otra exclamación de protesta. Claro que los ojos del genio solo expresaban su total enojo y también esa aura rosa que de pronto les envolvía a ambos.

-Te soltaré si prometes no hacer un gran escándalo de todo esto- el chico asintió de mala gana, después de todo quería que esa mano dejara de aprisionar su boca, aura rosa también bajó en intensidad.

-Bien- retiró la mano mientras veía divertido como el pelirosa trataba inútilmente de bajarle de encima.

-Eres un pervertido, te has aprovechado de mí mientras estaba inconsciente, vaya que no eres diferente a mis otros amos. Me recuerdas a Kitazawa-

-¿Qué has dicho?- sin saber como, el escritor, se encontraba de rodillas en la cama mientras el pelirosa se tapaba con una bata que estaba junto a la cama, bastante lejos de él.

-Que te pareces a Kitazawa- la frase descolocó por un momento a Yuki, ¿Acaso ese chiquillo conocía a su sensei?

-¿Quién es Kitazawa?-

-El hombre que me encerró en la lámpara, era solo un estúpido pervertido que quería poseerme- Shuichi bajo la mirada al recordar aquella funesta noche en la que se había convertido en un genio.

-¿Quería poseerte?-

-Fue una noche hace más o menos veinte mil años….

FLASH BACK

-Pero que gran sorpresa que hayas llegado esta tarde, no me esperaba verte hasta dentro de unos meses- un apuesto castaño recorría con la mirada el menudo cuerpo del pelirosa, el chico lanzó asustado un libro que yacía en sus manos mientras se llevaba una al pecho.

-Kitazawa-san, me ha asustado- el castaño sonrió mientras echaba cerrojo a la puerta, cosa que paso inadvertida por el chico.

-Lo siento mucho, mi querido muchacho, no pretendía hacerlo, tu hermana no ha llegado así que quise venir a verte cuando los sirvientes me avisaron de tu llegada- se acercó a la ventana, cogió el libro del piso y se lo entrego al sobresaltado pelirosa.

-Es usted muy amable en molestarse por mí, es todo un gusto venir a visitarles y ya que mi hermana está en estado no podía aguantarme las ganas de verla-

-Si, este embarazo nos hace felices a ambos. ¿Qué tal te ha ido a ti lindo Shuichi?- el chico se sonrojó ligeramente mientras abrazaba el libro entre sus brazos.

-Pues de maravilla, no hay ningún problema en el reino y nuestros padres no podrían estar mejor-

-Con un hijo tan dedicado como tú, ¿Quién no lo estaría?- de pronto ya tenía al mayor frente a él, con una mano sobre su mejilla y la otra en su cintura.

-Ki…Kitazawa-san-

-¿Y qué tal de novias Shuichi?- el sonrojo en su rostro aumentó de pronto, sintiéndose incómodo por la exagerada cercanía de su cuñado.

-Pues muy bien, ya estoy comprometido con la princesa….-

-¿En serio?, entonces tu relación con él aún no ha sido revelado a tu amorosa familia- los ojos violetas se abrieron en sorpresa mientras empezaba a forcejear para soltarse del fuerte agarre del castaño, cosa que no parecía estar dando resultado.

-Suélteme-

-No, ahora me escucharás atentamente y harás lo que te diga si no quieres que vaya con tus padres para decirles de tu romance con ese….- las manos del pelirosa de pronto se posaron en los labios del castaño al tiempo que copiosas lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos.

-No….por favor…no digas nada….yo….- los ojos del mayor reflejaron entonces su interna satisfacción. Tomó las manos de su pequeño cuñado y lo arrastró hasta la cama.

-Bien pequeño, por supuesto que no diré nada, pero este favor requerirá otro a cambio- sin esperar que el chico dijera o hiciera nada empezó a despojarlo de sus ropas. El pelirosa asustado empezó a pedir auxilió a todo pulmón, cosa que fue recibida por una cruel carcajada de su atacante.

-Nadie te escuchará niño, mandé a todos fuera de la casa con tu hermana, la pobrecita empezó con los dolores de parto hace algunas horas y como el doctor no podía llegar hasta aquí he tenido que mandarla con toda la servidumbre-

-No…..- las lágrimas no paran de salir de los hermosos ojos del chico, si no había nadie en el palacio, no había nadie en kilómetros a la redonda, el pueblo estaba demasiado alejado.

Y con el desolado pensamiento de estar completamente desamparado, dejó de forcejear, si lo seguía haciendo lo único que conseguiría era lastimarse más, ese maldito se saldría con la suya de todos modos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras sentía como el resto de sus ropas eran arrancadas, sólo deseaba que su amante le perdonara por lo que iba a pasar.

-Así me gusta, que cooperes, después de todo no quieres que tu perfecta vida se vea afecta, jajajajajajaja- empezó a besar con ganas la dulce piel del chico, una de sus fantasías de siempre había sido el poseerle y ahora tenía la grandiosa oportunidad de hacerlo.

Claro que mientras el horrible cuñado del chico estaba tan concentrado en abusar de él, no se percató de la llegada de cierta persona muy importante para el pelirosa. El hombre había escuchado los gritos de su amante y ahora estaba frente a la puerta, esperando el momento indicado para entrar y hacer pedazos a ese desgraciado.

-No te preocupes precioso, te aseguro que lo disfrutarás, después de todo soy un experto para estas cosas- el castaño se disponía a quitarse la ropa cuando fue interrumpido por la repentina entrada de un muchacho.

-Pero que…..- sin darle tiempo de nada el recién llegado se abalanzó sobre el castaño, quien recibió el golpe y se topó con la pared contraría de la habitación. El misterioso hombre entonces corrió a abrazar al pelirosa, quien se aferró con fuerza a él mientras lloraba amargamente.

-Pensé….que….él….ohhhh- y mientras la pareja se abrazaba, el castaño recuperó la fuerza y se enfocó en lo que sucedía. El solo hecho de ver a su cuñado entre los brazos del otro, hizo que la sangre le hirviera, no iba a permitir que le arrebataran ese dulce manjar, eso nunca. Tomó su espada, que estaba junto a la chimenea, y desenvainó.

-Ahora morirás…..- claro que el otro fue más rápido y logró esquivar el golpe llevándose a su pequeño amante con él y cayendo los dos a un lado de la cama. El castaño enfureció ante su fallo y se abalanzó de nuevo sobre el mayor, logrando herir su brazo derecho.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- Shuichi se tiró sobre él malvado, tratando de arrancarle el arma de las manos, claro que el otro era más fuerte y le estaba siendo demasiado difícil. Sólo unos minutos duró la pelea, hasta que el olvidado amante del chico ensartó la espada en el pecho de Kitazawa.

El pelirosa cayó hacia atrás con el cuerpo de su cuñado sobre él, el hombre aún respiraba con dificultad a pesar de la mortal herida. El triunfador de aquella batalla se acercó al moribundo y le sonrió con superioridad.

-Nunca más le pondrás una mano encima a Shuichi, el es mío- el menor tan solo miraba la escena aún algo confundido, las cosas habían pasado demasiado rápido.

-Ja….eso crees tú….- ambos amantes se sorprendieron de la fuerza del otro, aún con la espada atravesando su pecho se atrevía a amenazarles.

-No puedes hacer más, estás acabado Kitazawa-sensei- el castaño sonrió y en un último suspiro tomó una muñeca del pelirosa y le puso un brazalete plateado, dijo algunas palabras en un idioma extraño para luego dirigirse al salvador del pelirosa.

-No será tuyo, ni hoy ni nunca, la maldición te perseguirá por siempre…..-

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-No recuerdo más, ni siquiera la cara de mi salvador o su nombre. Shuichi es lo único que recuerdo de mi y es por eso que mi anterior amo decidió darme su apellido, Shindou. Él fue muy bueno conmigo y yo le acompañé hasta la hora de su muerte, a él también le conté la historia, es el único recuerdo que me queda de mi vida como humano-

El rubio estaba sorprendido, nunca imaginó que la vida de ese chiquillo hubiese sido tan trágica. Las palabras del pelirosa le habían calado hondo, haciéndole sentirse mal por tratar de aprovecharse de la inconsciencia del chico.

-Lo siento- los orbes amatistas se fijaron en el rubio, extrañados.

-Lo que hice, no era mi intención aprovecharme de ti así. Es solo que eres una gran tentación Shuichi- un sonrojo se apoderó de las mejillas del genio, su amo si que era extraño.

-Eres muy extraño, no había conocido a un humano como tú nunca, eres especial- el escritor observó como una sincera expresión de felicidad de apoderaba del bonito rostro de su genio.

-Mira quien lo dice, el genio que se desmaya luego de conceder un deseo- el aludido frunció el ceño molesto.

-No es mi culpa, mi antigua condición de humano me hace ser un poco débil cuando concedo los deseos, utilizo demasiado poder y parece que mi cuerpo no está muy acostumbrado a pesar de todo el tiempo que ha pasado-

-No eres más que un inútil, pero no importa, al menos has cumplido mi deseo-

-Claro, mi deber es concederte tus deseos y eso es lo que haré hasta que se te acaben los siete- el pelirosa cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho y volteó la mirada.

-Mi padre acaba de llamarme para darme la noticia-

-¿Ya pensaste en que más quieres pedir?-

-No, aún no, aunque mi oferta de acostarme contigo sigue en pie- el genio se acurrucó en la cama y negó frenéticamente.

-No….a menos que…..- desvió su mirada a Yuki.

-Lo pida como un deseo- el chico asintió con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, aún no pienso aprovecharme de un ser tan inocente- el escritor rió sarcástico y se paró de la cama, ya había sido suficiente de historias tristes además que su amigo aún no había tenido la diversión deseada.

-¿A donde vas?-

-A darme un baño, si quieres puedes acompañarme-

-No….gracias-

-Bien, en ese caso no toques nada mientras estoy en el baño- el chico asintió y observó a su amo hasta que se perdió de vista.

Suspiró, vaya que estar con ese rubio despertaba emociones prohibidas en él. Se miró a si mismo, aún llevaba la bata, que seguramente era del escritor. Escuchó el sonido de la ducha, al menos la cosa no había pasado a mayores. De un movimiento se paró de la cama y decidió que lo mejor era regresar al interior de la lámpara mientras su amo pensaba en los otros deseos, no quería caer en tentaciones.

Se levantó de la cama con cautela y justo cuando estaba por salir de la habitación, se topó con la entrada al baño, la puerta estaba entreabierta, seguramente el escritor estaba tan acostumbrado a estar sólo que no se tomaba la molestia de ponerle seguro. El genio dudó por un momento entre el echar una mirada al interior del recinto, o tan solo marcharse de regreso a la sala, su curiosidad le ganó y se asomó con sigilo. Empujó con suavidad y ante sus ojos se materializo la figura del rubio, aunque una puerta de vidrio a medio cerrar le impedía verle por completo.

Dudó por un momento antes de adentrase por completo al baño, pero después de recordar como se había encontrado completamente expuesto ante los ojos del pervertido rubio, continuó hasta estar en una posición que le permitir ver la desnuda espalda junto con ese perfecto trasero y las piernas fuertes. Un pronunciado sonrojo se apoderó de las mejillas del genio, quién en ese momento se perdió por completo entre aquella blanca piel empapada.

Mientras que la violeta mirada recorría gustosa toda la anatomía expuesta, el escritor se había percatado de su "espectador" y estaba dispuesto a terminar lo que había empezado en la cama momentos atrás. El genio no tenía de que quejarse, después de todo había sido él quien se dirigió a espiarle mientras se bañaba.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- la voz varonil y profunda de su amo le sacó de balance, y sin darse cuenta tropezó con la ropa de Yuki y calló sentado en el suelo del baño. El escritor mientras tanto se había dado la vuelta y se acercaba pausadamente hasta donde el pelirosa yacía con las mejillas coloradas y la boca entreabierta.

-Yo…..-

-Shhh, no te precipites, parece que has venido en el momento indicado para cumplir otro de mis deseos- el chico se quedó mudo ante las palabras del rubio, eso quería decir que estaba esperando que….

-A menos que estés dispuesto a hacerlo voluntariamente, Shuichi- sin medir otra palabra lo levantó del suelo y le atrajo hasta tenerlo entre sus brazos, buscó sus labios y los unió a los suyos en un demandante beso. Y el genio no pudo hacer más que corresponder, de pronto su corazón latía a mil, imponiendo un ritmo que nunca antes sintió o tal vez no recordaba haberlo hecho.

Se aferró al cuello del rubio, siendo arrastrado por la dulce tentación y cayendo en el sopor de lo desconocido. Las manos de su amo de pronto estaban en su cadera y de un movimiento le habían hecho engancharse a su cintura. Sabía que aquello estaba mal y que si hacían eso no habría vuelta atrás, porque si se enamoraba del escritor y luego este no cumplía su promesa de liberarlo todo quedaría en el olvido, él regresaría a la lámpara a esperar muchos miles de años más por su próximo amo.

-No….- se liberó del demandante beso y enfocó su vista en la dorada de Yuki.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-No podemos hacer esto-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque….creo que yo….- bajó la mirada, no podía dejar que esas palabras salieran de su boca porque si lo hacían, la realidad se materializaría y el estaría prendado de aquel apuesto escritor por el resto de su eternidad, aunque su corazón en ese momento le gritaba que las dijera.

-Tú que- se armó de valor, ahí estaba el rubio frente a él, con esos hermosos ojos dorados y esa expresión fría y calculadora, como deseaba quedarse a su lado para siempre, especialmente ahora que se había dado cuenta de que….

-Creo que yo….te…quiero…- esas palabras le calaron hondo al escritor, nunca había escuchado aquella frase dicha con tanta sinceridad. En su vida habían muchos "te quiero", de su hermana, de su cuñado, de su hermano y hasta alguna vez lo había escuchado de su padre. Claro que también estaban todas esas escandalosas mujeres que se hacían llamar sus fans, a menudo le enviaban regalos y tarjetas con la tan gastada fresa escrita por todos lados. Pero ese niño pelirosa, acababa de decirlo de una forma jamás presenciada.

-¿Me quieres?- el pelirosa asintió como avergonzado, aún estaba enredado al cuerpo de su amo y este aún no salía de su asombro.

-Entonces no habrá ningún problema- el genio le miró entonces confundido.

-¿Qué quieres decir con…..- sus labios fueron devorados de nuevo, ahora más intensamente mientras las manos del rubio le despojaban de la única prenda que llevaba puesta. Se separó un momento para mirar de nuevo el bonito rostro del chico.

-Cuando dos personas se quieres no está mal hacer estas cosas, es por eso que no habrá problema-

-Entonces, ¿Tú me quieres?- el rubio no respondió a la pregunta, era demasiado pronto como para decirle que le quería, en realidad no estaba siquiera seguro de hacerlo. Yuki era de esas personas que no creen en el amor a primera, a pesar de su condición de novelista romántico nunca había estado completamente seguro de como las cosas funcionaban en el terreno amoroso. Nunca había tenido una relación verdadera, y la única persona que alguna vez creyó amar terminó traicionándole.

Los pensamientos de ambos entonces eran confusos, el genio se debatía entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto mientras pensaba en las palabras del rubio acerca del querer. El escritor en cambio tan solo dejaba de lado al corazón y la cordura mientras pensaba con una parte más útil para esa ocasión, ya luego analizaría los sentimientos que ese chiquillo despertaba en él.

Se aferró con fuerza a las perfectas caderas del pelirosa, aún explorando su boca, el afrodisíaco aroma del chico de nuevo había inundado sus sentidos, haciéndole querer probar más de ese manjar. Shuichi tan solo se dejaba hacer, su mente también estaba nublada por el creciente deseo, ese deseo jamás experimentado que ahora le daba un tremendo placer.

La boca del rubio ahora recorría su cuello, dejando pequeñas marcas en la nívea piel del genio, sus manos no se quedaban atrás y una de ellas se había abierto camino hasta llegar a la estrecha entrada del chico. Un gemido de protesta de escuchó cuando un dedo travieso ingreso con cautela al calido pasaje, ensanchándolo con maestría.

De pronto de la boca de Shuichi empezaron a salir pequeño e incitantes gemiditos, una a cada entrada y salida de los, ahora dos, dedos de su amo.

-¿Te gusta?- el pelirosa asintió con la cara totalmente enrojecida.

-Entonces ya se que te gustará más- sin esperar otra respuesta, le tomó de la cintura y salió del baño, con dirección a la habitación, en donde lanzó al pelirosa contra la cama y empezó a besar con frenesí su hermoso cuerpo. Claro que Shuichi no sabia como reaccionar, tan solo gemía bajito, mientras una de sus manos estaba enredada en el rubio cabello de su amo.

Yuki disfrutaba de esa dulce piel, el sabor era tal y como lo había imaginado, a cada beso que daba probaba el cielo. Repasó cada parte de ese dulce manjar, memorizando su textura y abriendo caminos nunca antes recorridos por nadie, o eso quería creer. Lamió los pezones hasta que estuvieron duros y bajó por el abdomen hasta llegar al ombligo, jugó con esa parte hasta arrancar una ligera risa de los labios del chico. Satisfecho bajó el último tramo para llegar a la imponente erección.

La metió en su boca con gusto, arrancando de esa dulce boca un gemido más sonoro que los anteriores, las caderas del genio cobraron vida cuando el ritmo aumentó y lo marcaban con inexpertos movimientos. El escritor solo dejaba llevar, esperando probar el plato principal, la exquisita semilla del extravagante pelirosa.

-Ahhhhh…..Yuki!- y de pronto sus papilas lo sintieron, ese maravilloso sabor inundaba su boca dejándole experimentarlo por completo. Shuichi dejó caer sus manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, exhausto y bastante contrariado, no recordaba haber experimentado aquella explosión tan sabrosa nunca antes.

-No te duermas, que aún falto yo- los orbes violeta se abrieron en sorpresa, ¿quería eso decir que su amo esperaba que hiciera lo mismo?, pero él nunca había hecho algo parecido y no sabría como hacerlo.

-Pero yo….- el rubio no le dejo terminar, le beso de nuevo con ganas mientras llevaba dos dedos, empapados con la esencia del chico, hasta la estrecha entrada de este. Al principio pareció molestarle, pero como lo había hecho en la ducha, su cuerpo se acostumbró a la invasión dejando que su amo metiera dos dedos más en su estrechez.

De pronto una erección se hacía presente de nuevo en el genio, quien tan solo atinó a mover las caderas de forma frenética, como buscando más contacto. El rubio supo entonces que estaba listo y con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, metió de una sola estocada su palpitante miembro en el delicioso pasaje. Un grito de dolor y placer se escapó de la linda boquita de Shuichi, haciendo la excitación del rubio ser aún más grande y provocando que este empezara a salir y entrar con rapidez.

-Ahhhhhhhh…..amo….Yuki….-

-Eres delicioso….dios….si que lo eres- los brazos se Shuichi envolvieron el cuello del rubio, sus piernas se apretaron aún más fuertemente a su cintura y sus labios dejaron salir gemidos aún más fuertes.

La razón de ambos estaba nublada, el placer era nuevo para los dos, un placer que nunca antes había sido tan delicioso. La velocidad aumentaba mientras esa llama ardía con más y más fuerza, haciéndoles gritar de placer.

-Si….máaaaaaaas…Yuki…máaaaaaas-

-Tus deseos son….ahhh…ordenes- ambos sonrieron ante la frase, estaban llegando de a pocos a la tan esperada cúspide de aquel acto y ambos querían disfrutarlo al máximo. El escritor levantó con fuerzas el cuerpo de su genio y lo sentó sobre su aún despierto miembro, dejando que el chico se penetrara.

Shuichi gemí, todo cordura había sido abandonada y ahora solo estaba concentrado en ese ardiente fuego que le quemaba el interior, ansioso de salir. Grito sonoramente del placer cuando por fin llegó la explosión, una perfecta y sincronizada explosión que se materializó en la blanca semilla que escapaba por los muslos del pelirosa y bañaba sus vientres sudorosos.

Yuki se dejó caer hacia atrás, saliendo con cuidado de su genio, normalizando su respiración, dejando que se le pasara aquella deliciosa sensación de a pocos. Shuichi por su parte había cerrado los ojos, tratando de comprender por completo que era lo que había sucedido, aún encima del escritor podía sentir la errática respiración de éste.

Pasaron unos momentos en silencio, cada uno analizándolo todo a su propia velocidad. La confusión se abría paso en su mente hasta que el genio no lo pudo soportar más e hizo un cuestionamiento que lo estaba volviendo loco.

-Yuki- el rubio le miró.

-¿Qué somos ahora?-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-Si yo te quiero, ¿eso me convierte en tu novio?- el escritor se rió.

-No lo sé, nunca he tenido a un genio de novio- el chico sonrió.

-Pero si cumples tu promesa de liberarme, podría ser un humano de nuevo y podríamos ser novios- Yuki se quedó en silencio un momento, la verdad no sabía que podría esperar del chico, después de todo sus relaciones generalmente eran de uno o dos noches.

-Podría ser, no lo sé-

-Porque…a mi me gustaría mucho quedarme a tu lado- los dorados ojos le miraron extrañados.

-Sólo me conoces de un día, no sabes nada de mí y aún así quieres quedarte conmigo, ¿Por qué?-

-Por que te quiero, uno de mis amos me dijo una vez que no importaba cuanto tiempo conocieras a una persona, sólo hacían falto unos minutos para enamorarte de ella- eso si que sorprendió al escritor, ni siquiera a él se le hubiera ocurrido decir semejante cosa.

-¿Estás enamorado de mí?- el chico se aferró más a su pecho y contestó sinceramente.

-No lo sé, pero el que te quiera es un paso importante para enamorarme de ti, si es que me dejas- el escritor no contestó, no tenía respuesta para aquello, no podría estar seguro de querer enamorarse de nuevo, no después de aquella traumática situación.

-Nos queda mucho tiempo juntos, aún me debes seis deseos- el chico sonrió.

-Cinco-

-¿Así?-

-Recuerda que él último me lo has prometido-

-Entonces esto también fue un regalo de tu parte, ¿cierto?-

-Sólo fue algo voluntario- una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de ambos.

-Bien, en ese caso creo que es mejor que descansemos- el genio asintió y se incorporó ligeramente, pero justo cuando iba a bajarse de la cadera del rubio, éste le detuvo.

-¿A donde crees que vas?-

-A mi lámpara, has dicho que debemos descansar-

-No, quiero que te quedes conmigo, así que- de un movimiento lo dejo nuevamente bajo su cuerpo, el pelirosa se sorprendió mucho por el acto y se sonrojó.

Un beso fue depositado en sus labios para luego sentir como su amo se acomodaba a su lado, invitándole a que se acurrucara entre sus brazos. Y con una sonrisa sincera obedeció, envolviéndose entre la reconfortante calidez de su amo, dejándose llevar al mundo de los sueños….


	4. Chapter 4

Las energías habían sido repuestas, ahora se sentía mejor que nunca, y más aún porque se encontraba entre los fuertes y protectores de su amo. Podía sentir la pausada respiración del rubio, ese semblante pasivo que mostraba siempre que estaba dormido, era tan solo la segunda vez velaba su sueño y ya le parecía extraordinario.

Pero al pequeño y curioso genio no le pareció una buena idea quedarse viéndole hasta que despertara, después de todo, la vez pasada el rubio le había gritado después de llevarse un gran susto. Con sutileza se deshizo del agarre que tenía el escritor sobre su cuerpo, y con mucho cuidado se bajó de la cama, se vistió con su extraño atuendo y al fin se dirigió al baño. Antes, durante y después de su encuentro con el rubio, no se había fijado detenidamente en los detalles del lugar y algo llamaba fuertemente su atención.

Una vez adentro, su boca se abrió de sopresa, el chico observaba todas las maravillosas cosas que aquel baño contenía, recordando que su anterior amo no tenía ni la mitad. Se paró frente al espejo y se miró complacido, el no cambiaba nunca, luego concentró su vista en el lavamanos, como si fuera la cosa más extraordinaria que hubiera visto en su vida.

-Vaya, ¿qué será esto?- giró uno de los grifos y el agua fluyó con libertad, los ojos del chico se llenaron se emoción ante esto.

-Wa, el agua sale como por magia, tal vez mi amo sepa hacer magia y por eso tiene todas estas cosas geniales- el chico giró el otro y fue de testigo del cambio de temperatura en el agua, aplaudió complacido y siguió observando el lavamanos por un momento más. Con una sonrisa cerró los grifos, definitivamente debía haber cosas más geniales que explorar y el estaría feliz de hacerlo.

Sin perder más el tiempo contempló todos los utensilios de limpieza personal, deteniéndose en cada uno para contemplarlo y analizarlo. Del baño solo se podían escuchar los sonidos de sorpresa del genio, quien después de un rato ya había explorado casi todas las cosas, pero de pronto se dio cuentas que el espejo podía removerse.

-¡Un compartimiento secreto!- con emoción flotó para llegar con más libertad hasta donde el compartimiento se encontraba, dentro había muchos frascos de diferentes colores.

-¿Será mi amo un mago?, tal vez por eso tiene todos estos frascos, de seguro son cosas para hacer pociones- sin perder el tiempo tomó un botecito naranja, dentro se podía observar que habían varias píldoras. El genio trato de leer la inscripción.

-Dia….ze…pam- frunció el ceño e intentó abrir el botecito, claro que la tapa anti-niños no te permitió hacerlo, así que en un ataque de furias lo abrió con sus poderes. Complacido tomó una de las píldoras y se la llevó a la nariz, como no encontró ningún olor raro se la llevó a la boca, pero cuando sintió el amargo sabor la dejo tirada y volvió a tapar el botecito.

-Definitivamente deben ser cosas para hacer pociones, definitivamente mi amo debe ser un mago- pasó su vista de nuevo por el baño, no encontrando más que llamara su atención, así que decidió ir a ver el resto de la casa, de seguro habría más cosas geniales.

Con una sonrisota pintada en sus bonitas facciones, salió del baño y se dirigió a inspeccionar detenidamente las cosas que había en la sala, estaba seguro que debían ser más increíbles. Con paso sigiloso llegó al dichoso lugar, fijándose primero en el elegante centro de entretenimiento del escritor.

-Wa, pero que bonita caja- se colocó de rodillas frente al televisor, analizando todos los botoncitos que tenia, hasta que por fin se decidió a tocarlos, aunque tardó unos segundos en descubrir como se encendía el aparato.

La feliz expresión se convirtió en asombro al ver las imágenes que se movían, con curiosidad posó su mano sobre ellas sin poder llegar a tocar nada más que la pantalla. El aparato llamó tanto la atención del chico, que se acomodó en el suelo para seguir investigando más acerca de él.

En la habitación mientras tanto, Yuki se desperezaba en la cama, sin percatarse aún de la falta del menudo cuerpo del genio. Estiró sus brazos satisfecho y se volteó para ver como había dormido el chico, claro que su sorpresa fue grande al encontrarse con que su genio no estaba a su lado. Se levantó de la cama a paso sigiloso, tal vez se encontraba en el baño, sin embargo al entrar solo se encontró con un verdadero desorden.

-¿Pero que demonios?- todas sus cosas habían sido movidas de lugar, sin mencionar que el agua de la regadera caía sin cesar. El rubio frunció el seño, definitivamente el causante era el chiquillo pelirosa. Con molestia salió de ahí, dispuesto a encontrar al genio antes de que su apartamento terminara siendo un desastre.

Se puso un poco de ropa y salió a paso decidido, no fuera ser que Shuichi hubiera destruido todo mientras estaba dormido. Pero su sorpresa fue grande al encontrarse al causante del alboroto del baño, sentado frente al televisor con el control remoto en las manos y pasando los canales de vez en cuando.

El escritor sonrió, la imagen le pareció de lo más tierno, el chico parecía un niño pequeño con juguete nuevo, posó su vista en el ventanal de la sala y se percató que había anochecido, vaya que había dormido bastante, ahora estaría más que atrasado en la novela.

Dejó sus cavilaciones de lado y regresó la vista al genio, esta aún no se apartaba de la pantalla así que una idea malévola pasó por su mente. Se acercó con sigilo a la espalda del genio y lo tomó de la cintura.

-WAAAAAAAA- Shuichi dejó caer el control remoto y comenzó a patalear desesperado.

-ESPERA BAKA, SOY YO- al instante todo movimiento ceso, el pelirosa se había quedado mudo mientras analizaba bien la situación.

-Amo- el rubio se separó bruscamente y se dejó caer en su cómodo sofá.

-¿Pues quién más?-

-Lo siento, es que estaba muy entretenido con esta cajita tan bonita- se agachó y recogió el control remoto mientras seguía pasando los canales.

-No es una cajita, es un televisor-

-¿Un televisor?-

-¿Nunca habías visto uno acaso?- el chico negó con la cabeza.

-Claro que nunca había visto uno, la última vez que me despertaron no tenían cosas tan geniales, todo lo que había en tu baño también era genial-

-No deberías tocar las cosas sin permiso, mocoso, eso es de mal gusto-

-¿Eh?-

-Olvídalo, ¿quieres comer algo?- el chico sonrió mientras se abalanzaba sobre el rubio, quedando sentado sobre sus piernas.

-Si, tengo mucha hambre amo, ¿podrías hacer algo de comer?- el rubio frunció el seño, ese niño le sorprendía a momentos.

-Si te quitas de encima lo podré hacer- el chico asintió aun sonriendo y se bajó de su amo, el rubio tan solo se paró del sofá y se dirigió con paso decidido a la cocina. Claro que nuestro curioso pelirosa no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de ver lo que escondía el lugar donde su amo cocinaría, así que lo siguió.

-Vaaaaya, que bonito lugar- el rubio miró a su genio y sonrió, la expresión de felicidad mezclada con la sorpresa le daban un aire tan seductor al chico.

-¿Nunca habías visto una cocina?-

-¿Una cocina?- el pelirosa caminaba detrás del escritor, sus amatistas inspeccionaban cada detalle, buscando algo que llamara su atención.

-Así le llamamos a este lugar, es donde cocinamos, ¿no sabias eso?- el chico asintió con la cabeza mientras se sentaba en un banquito frente a la barra de desayuno.

-Si se que es una cocina, pero nunca había visto una como esta, se ve tan limpia y además está llena de cosas extrañas- de pronto descubrió que su asiento giraba, por lo que lo hizo girar con ganas mientas reía.

-¡Qué divertido!, tu cocina es muy divertida amo-

-No es muy diferente a todas las demás- el genio se detuvo y le miró con duda.

-¿A no?-

-Claro que no, hay cosas aquí que no pueden faltar en una común y corriente cocina- el escritor se dirigió al refrigerador y empezó a buscar algo para preparar comer. Suspiró resignado al encontrarse tan solo con todas las cervezas que el genio le había dado hacía la noche anterior.

-Me había olvidado de esto, parece que tendremos que pedir algo- el chico dejó de girar nuevamente, con la misma expresión curiosa.

-¿Pedir algo?- el escritor asintió con la cabeza mientras se llevaba una cerveza a la boca.

-No hay nada de comer en el congelador así que tendremos que ordenar algo a un restaurante-

-Congelador, ¿así se llama esa cosa?- señaló el aparato mientras se acercaba y lo abría, dentro encontró las cervezas que su amo le había pedido por lo que metió la mano para tomar una, su sorpresa fue grande al sentir el frió.

-AAAAAAAAA, ¡tienes un monstruo congelante ahí dentro Yuki!- el escritor escupió sus cerveza mientras empezaba a reírse con ganas, vaya que a ese chiquillo se lo ocurrían ideas muy locas.

-No hay ningún genio congelante jajajajaja es un aparato que genera frío jajajajaja- la cara del genio cambió entonces, en parte por las carcajadas del rubio y en parte por su infinita curiosidad.

-No te rías, mejor explícame como es que un aparato puede generar frío- Yuki se quedó callado por un momento, aún con una sonrisa en su rostro, vaya que hacía mucho tiempo que no reía con tantas ganas y no había sido tan malo.

-No lo sé baka, no soy un técnico- otra vez la expresión de duda en el rostro del chico, el escritor supo lo que estaba pasando al instante, pero aún así se le hacía difícil creer que ese chico no supiera de ninguna de esas cosas tan comunes para él.

-Mejor deja preguntar cosas tontas y salgamos a comer, así nos despejaremos un rato-

-¿Me sacarás a pasear entonces?-

-Sólo iremos a comer algo-

-Pero esta es tu cocina, ¿no se supone que las cocinas son para cocinar la comida?-

-No hay comida aquí para cocinar, así que mejor vamos a comprar- el chico asintió sonriente.

-Bien amo, entonces vamos- pero antes de que el genio saliera, fue interceptado por la mano del rubio, quien le sostuvo del brazo.

-No saldremos hasta que arregles todo el desastre del baño, además debemos darnos una ducha antes y tú no puedes andar por la ciudad con esa ropa tan extraña- el pelirosa contemplo su atuendo y miró al rubio, definitivamente la ropa que usaban era muy diferente.

-¿Quieres entonces que me vista como tú?, o tal vez cómo las personas de la televisión-

-Lo que quiero es que te cambies ese extraño atuendo por uno más parecido al mío, algo de esta época- el chico analizó lo que su amo decía y estuvo a punto de cambiar su ropa, pero su amo le interrumpió de nuevo.

-Primero tomaremos una ducha, tienes que arreglar tu desastre después de todo- sin más que decir, jaló a Shuichi al baño.

-Bien, ahora quiero que dejes todo como estaba antes- el chico solo se encogió de hombros, la verdad no encontraba nada malo en como estaba el baño, pero su amo había dicho que lo arreglara y lo haría. Juntó sus manos y en un instante ya estaba todo como antes.

-Listo amo, ¿nos vamos a bañar?- sin siquiera esperar la respuesta, el chico ya se estaba quitando la ropa, el rubio tan solo apreciaba ese perfecto cuerpo mostrarse tan tentadoramente frente a él, vaya que era irresistible.

-¿No te quitarás la ropa tú también?- Yuki se percató de su estupidez, nunca antes se había quedado embobado viendo a alguien, era un baka, sin responder al genio empezó a desnudarse él también.

Shuichi sonrió complacido y corrió a meterse a la ducha, después de haber pasado casi dos horas en aquel lugar, al fin había descubierto como servían varias de las cosas. Giró el grifo y al instante el agua cayó sobre su cabeza, mojándole casi por completo, el chico solo la graduó para que estuviera a una temperatura agradable. Yuki entró un rato después, con cara de pocos amigos, vaya que estar cerca de ese niño hacía estragos en su personalidad.

-¿Te gusta como está el agua amo?- el rubio asintió mecánicamente mientras se metía por completo bajo el agradable chorro, el genio mientras tanto flotaba en posición de loto a su lado, con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Nunca dejas de sonreír?- Shuichi se puso serio de pronto.

-¿No te gusta que sonría?-

-No importa, apresúrate que me muero de hambre- los ojos del chico se volvieron entonces acuosos mientras se abalanzaba sobre el rubio, éste no entendía nada por supuesto.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-No te mueras amo, yo te puedo traer todo la comida que quieras, ahora mismo termino de bañarme para que puedas comer- otra carcajada escapó de la boca del rubio, ese niño era más que ridículo.

-Eres un baka, no me voy a morir, eso decimos cuando tenemos mucha hambre. Sólo es una expresión-

-Entonces, ¿no te estás muriendo de hambre?- el rubio solo negó resignado, parece que tendría que enseñarle muchas cosas a ese pequeño genio.

-Mejor te apresuras, tengo mucha hambre- apartó al pelirosa de su cuerpo y salió de la ducha.

-Recuerda que debes cambiarte de ropa, no quiero tener que andar por la calle con alguien extraño- lo último que se escuchó fue el golpe de la puerta, Shuichi dejó de llorar y terminó de ducharse. Aunque en la mente del pelirosa una idea le estaba matando, algo que el definía como indiferencia.

Y es que el genio estaba preocupado por la actitud de su amo, no solo por el comentario de "me muero de hambre", sino porque aún no se había mencionado nada de su encuentro de esa mañana y se moría de ganas por saber como se sentía su amo después del sexo y la conversación.

-Seguramente solo quería aprovecharse de mí, no creo que busque quedarse conmigo- con el semblante deprimido salió del baño, el rubio terminaba de vestirse en ese instante, restándole importancia a la preocupación del pelirosa. Pero al ver la triste expresión en el rostro del chico, algo se removió en su corazón, algo que le obligó a acercarse, sujetar la bonita cara entre sus manos y tratar de descifrar que era lo que sucedía.

-¿Por qué lloras?- el chico negó con la cabeza, sinceramente no le apetecía hablar de sus sentimientos con el rubio, no ahora que le miraba tan indiferente a su relación, o lo que fuera que mantenían en ese momento.

-Por nada, ¿cómo quieres que me vista?- pero la sorpresa en el rostro de Shuichi fue grande cuando una de las manos de amo limpió con total cariño una de las rebeldes lágrimas que escapaba por su mejilla.

-¿Yuki?-

-No me gusta que llores, no está bien, una sonrisa te sienta mejor en ese rostro tan bonito- las mejillas del chico ardieron ante tal comentario, ¿entonces no le era indiferente su cariño al rubio?

-No te entiendo, eres tan extraño- el rubio sonrió, sutilmente.

-Ya me habías dicho eso- sin decir más se separó de su genio.

-Puedes vestirte como tú quieras, exceptuando ese traje extraño que usabas- el chico, con renovadas energías, flotó en aire mientras pensaba detenidamente en lo que se podría poner. Repasó en su mente las imágenes del televisor y recordó uno que había llamado fuertemente su atención, uno que utilizaba un hombre que cantaba muy bien.

Sonrió complacido, seguramente a su amo le gustaría, en la tele habían dicho que ese hombre era muy famoso y que su estilo era muy reconocido, además de un montón de cosas más que Shuichi no entendió muy bien. Dejó que la toalla en su cintura resbalara y cayera al piso, mientras tanto él concentraba su mente en los ajustados pantalones de cuero negro, esa camisa color carmín y la chaqueta a juego con el pantalón, sin olvidar las elegantes botas negras.

-¿Qué te parece así amo?- el escritor terminó de acomodarse el cabello y volteó a ver al pelirosa, encontrándose con la maravillosa y seductora imagen, definitivamente estaba como para comérselo, Sin embargo podía reconocer ese atuendo, lo había visto en algún lado, estaba seguro.

-¿De donde has sacado la idea de vestirte así?- el chico se acercó alegre a su amo y le tomó del brazo.

-En tu caja mágica, un chico estaba vestido así, la señora que le estaba haciendo preguntas dijo que era muy reconocido y que su estilo estaba de moda. Además ese chico cantaba muy bonito- en ese instante el escritor recordó a quien más había visto vestido así, ¿cómo se le iba a olvidar si era el chico con el que salía su hermano?

-Vaya, eres igual de baka que Tatsuha-

-¿Eh?-

-Nada, vamos que tengo hambre- jaló a Shuichi del brazo, definitivamente la televisión era una mala influencia. Llegaron frente al elevador y ahí fue cuando al genio le agarró otro ataque de sorpresa, al ver como el aparato abría sus puertas por si sólo mientras hacía el sonido característico.

-WA, mira amo esa cosa se movió sola- el rubio suspiró, vaya que era extraño estar con ese chiquillo.

-Es un elevador, sirve para transportarnos hasta abajo- la cara del chico entonces se mostró confusa, pero no pudo preguntar nada más porque el escritor le había arrastrado al interior. El silencio los invadió hasta que el pelirosa no aguantó la curiosidad y quiso preguntar.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que nos trasportará hasta abajo?, ¿acaso estamos arriba?-

-Estamos arriba, al menos diez pisos arriba, mi departamento está en el último piso del edificio- la cara confusa seguía ahí, Shuichi no lograba entender a que se refería su amo con eso.

-Luego lo entenderás, ahora solo quédate quieto mientras llegamos al estacionamiento- el chico asintió mientras se elevaba en el aire, la sensación de estar en esa cosa no le parecía nada agradable. Suspiró aliviado cuando las puertas se abrieron de nuevo, y es que su amo le había hecho irse como los humanos, parado a su lado.

-¿Está muy lejos el lugar a donde iremos a comer?-

-Un poco- el pelirosa suspiró como derrotado.

-¿No quieres ir muy lejos?-

-Mientras más lejos, más tendremos que caminar y tú no me dejas volar-

-No tendremos que caminar, ya verás- al escuchar aquello, miles de idea pasaron por la cabecita del genio.

-¿Tienes una alfombra mágica?-

-Las alfombras mágicas no existen, yo tengo algo mejor-

-Las alfombras mágicas si existen, donde yo vivía teníamos muchas y eran muy efectivas, no existe nada mejor que eso para viajar rápido- el escritor no dijo nada, definitivamente no ganaba nada discutiendo con el chico, era inútil.

-Bien, aquí está, no quiero que lo ensucies por dentro así que se muy cuidadoso- las amatistas se abrieron sorprendidas al contemplar el flamante auto del rubio, un hermoso mercedes negro que estaba estacionado justo frente a ellos.

-¿Hablas de esa cosa?- el chico señaló el automóvil con duda.

-No es una cosa, se llama automóvil e imagino que debe hacer lo mismo que una alfombra mágica y hasta más rápido-

-Pues a mi me parece tan solo un gran pedazo de meta con forma bonita, no creo que sea posible que vuele como una alfombra-

-No vuela, tan solo se desplaza por las calles- el chico le miraba, aún incredulo.

-Mejor súbete baka, no quiero discutir contigo mientras tengo el estomago vacío- sin más que decir abrió la puerta y espero que el genio entrara, claro que después de dos minutos esperando dentro se dio cuenta que algo debía andar mal para que el chico no entrara.

-¿Y ahora que pasa?-

-¿Qué pasa con qué?- el escritor se percató que el chico ni siquiera había intentado abrir la puerta del copiloto.

-Abre la puerta y métete al auto- otra mirada de confusión apareció en el rostro del pelirosa.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- el rubio se pasó la mano por la cara en un gesto de cansancio, obviamente si Shuichi ni siquiera sabía que era un automóvil, mucho menos sabría como tenía que ingresar.

-Me lleva el diablo- rodeo al mercedes y le abrió la puerta al genio, quien tan solo se asomó al interior sin decidirse a entrar.

-Vaya, parece muy cómodo amo- Yuki se repitió su gesto desesperado de antes, en serio que ese chico le iba a volver loco. En un gesto de enojo empujo al pelirosa dentro del auto y cerró la puerta con fuerza, segundos después ya se encontraba del lado del piloto.

-Abróchate el cinturón- el genio aún seguía en mala posición pero eso no impidió que preguntara de nuevo.

-¿Qué es el cinturón y para que quieres que lo abroche?- la paciencia del escritor se estaba agotando, así que mientras se serenaba y pensaba en el fabuloso festín que le esperaba en el restaurante, acomodó al chico en el asiento y el mismo abrochó el cinturón.

-Ahora quédate quieto y no preguntes nada más, pronto llegaremos al restaurante- encendió el automóvil y la música de Nittle Grasper empezó a resonar, Shuichi aplaudió complacido y empezó a cantar la canción de la radio, parecía que había puesto bastante atención a la televisión cuando la veía en la tarde.

-Esa es la canción del chico que se viste bien, ¿te gusta su música Yuki?- el rubio no dijo nada, sinceramente no estaba en condiciones de discutir con esa bola rosa, porque sabía que terminaría gritándole o algo peor.

Claro que el pelirosa no podía quedarse quieto mientras tantas cosas nuevas pasaban por su ventana, especialmente porque era algo hiperactivo por naturaleza. Cada cinco segundos podía escuchar las expresiones de asombró del pelirosa sumadas a sus aplausos y movimientos exagerados.

Después de tortuosos treinta minutos para el rubio, llegaron al dichoso restaurante. El escritor suspiró con alivió, sin esperarse lo que se encontraría adentro…..


	5. Chapter 5

-Buenas noches y bienvenidos, ¿para cuantas personas su mesa?- una hermosa chica les abrió la puerta, ataviada con un elegante uniforme les sonreía amable.

-Para dos-la muchacha asintió aún sonriente y les guió a su mesa, el escritor suspiró aliviado, al fin tendría una cena normal y podría estar tranquilo. Observó al genio, quien iba a su lado con una expresión extraña, no parecía ser el mismo emocionado niño de momentos atrás.

Se trago su curiosidad y esperó a que llegaran a la mesa, la amable colocadora había escogido un lugar bastante apartado, suponiendo que necesitarían privacidad. Después de guiñarle el ojo seductoramente al pelirosa, se retiró con elegancia.

-¿Te pasa algo malo, baka?-

-Nada, sólo me sentí algo extraño estando en este lugar, hay muchos humanos-

-No importa, estamos en un lugar alejado así que nadie nos molestará, ahora podemos ordenar- el pelirosa asintió y empezó a revisar el menú que le había entregado la amable muchacha. Los ojos violetas recorrían con duda todas las cosas ahí escritas, sin lograr entender la mayoría de ellas, sin embargo no quería molestar a su amo con más preguntas y se abstuvo de abrir la boca.

-¿Qué quieres ordenar?-

-No lo sé- el rubio dirigió su mirada al chico, encontrándose con que le miraba intensamente pero con una atisbo de duda o pena, tal vez las dos.

-¿No te gusta nada del menú?- él se encogió en su asiento, se sentía observado por los integrantes de las mesas aledañas, algo que definitivamente le quitaba la fuerza para preguntar.

-La verdad….no entiendo lo que significa nada- y justo cuando el escritor iba a ponerse a explicar las cosas en la carta, una sorpresa inesperada apareció frente a su mesa.

-Vaya, pero si mi hermanito se decidió a salir de casa esta noche-la conocida voz de su hermano le sacó de balance al instante, parecía que ese día todos los dioses estaban en su contra.

-Tatsuha- el pelinegro sonrió complacido mientras atraía más hacía si el cuerpo de su pareja, quien miraba distraído hacía otro lado.

-Pues claro, ¿acaso tienes otro hermano?-

-Gracias al cielo no, no imagino lo desgraciada que sería mi vida si tuviera otro como tú- el moreno amplió su sonrisa, le encantaba fastidiar a su hermano mayor.

-Pero que grosero eres, pero bueno, ya que nos hemos encontrado sería bonito si pudiéramos cenar juntos ¿no crees?-

-No lo creo, será mejor que….-

-Buenas noches caballeros, ¿desean compartir la mesa los cuatro?- una exuberante pelirroja vestida de mesera apareció de pronto frente a ellos, con una encantadora y seductora sonrisa, su mirada estaba enteramente posada sobre el pelinegro que se la devolvía con la misma intensidad.

-Claro preciosa, nos encantaría cenar juntos- la mujer se sonrojó ligeramente ante el caballeroso gesto del moreno, quien de pronto le besaba la mano sin despegar sus ojos de ella, claro que el acompañante de Tatsuha había quedado abandonado con una ligera expresión de molestia.

-Eh….pues bien….acomódense por favor- la muchacha tomó el abrigo de los dos nuevos integrantes de la mesa y se retiró aún sonrojada.

-No cambias, Tatsuha, ni siquiera frente a tu noviecito- el peliverde que acompañaba a Tatsuha salió de su letargo y dirigió su azul mirada al escritor.

-Eiri-san, que gusto verle de nuevo, la vez pasado no pudimos presentarnos como es debido- el genio había estado callado en todo el rato, estudiando los movimientos de todos, tratando de comprender todo pero sin lograrlo por completo, vaya que esa época era distinta a su antiguo hogar.

-Mi hermano parecía entretenido en otras cosas ese día, Yuki Eiri- extendió su mano al peliverde quien la tomó con gusto.

-Sakuma Ryuichi, un gusto- fue entonces que los ojos violetas del genio de abrieron de par en par y prestó atención a los recién llegados, descubriendo al famoso cantante que había visto en la televisión y del que había quedado completamente prendado.

Con una gran sonrisa tomó la mano del vocalista y le miró con emoción, no sabiendo que decir, era la primera vez que se sentía entusiasmado de conocer a un humano.

-Sakuma-san, hola, mi nombre es Shindou Shuichi y me gusta mucho su estilo y como canta- Ryuichi dirigió su mirada al chico, sinceramente no se había percatado de su presencia antes, pero ahora que podía apreciar ese bonito rostro se arrepentía enormemente de no haberle prestado atención.

-Shindou Shuichi- el genio asintió emocionado, aún sin soltar la mano del otro, aún sintiendo como su corazón palpitaba más y más rápido.

-Vaya, veo que ya conseguiste uno nuevo hermanito, y debo admitir que está de lo mejor- el escritor solo le lanzó una mirada fulminante y siguió concentrado en su menú, no dejaría que aquella pequeña interrupción le arruinara el apetito.

-¿Así que te gusta como canta Ryu-chan?, parece que no tienes mal gusto pequeño- el genio casi ni prestó atención a lo que el moreno le decía, estaba aún emocionado por la presencia de Ryuichi en la mesa.

-¿Cuantos años tienes Shu-chan?- el peliverde le miraba intensamente, de pronto se sentía tan atraído a ese chiquillo, esa aura que emanaba le hacía sentirse tan a gusto, definitivamente tenía que saber más de él.

-Yo tengo veinte mi…..- la mano del escritor de repente estaba sobre la boca del pelirosa, el chico estuvo a punto de meter la pata.

-Tiene veinte años y vive conmigo, ¿cierto Shu-chan?- el genio le miró confundido pero decidió hacerle caso, después de todo él era su amo, Yuki le soltó y le dejó responder.

-Así es, Yuki y yo somos novios, ¿cierto Yuki?- la sonrisa en el rostro del genio se amplió mientras que la expresión en el rostro de su amo se transformó en una de incredulidad, pero antes de replicar Tatsuha le interrumpió.

-Vaya, pero si sólo unos días antes nos vimos y no estabas con este lindo pelirosa, tu no cambias en serio-

-Cállate Tatsuha, no te metas en donde no te llaman-

-¿Están listos para ordenar?- la misma mujer pelirroja de antes había llegado a la mesa, sin quitarle los ojos de encima al moreno sostenía una libreta en sus manos.

-¿Qué nos recomiendas preciosa?- el pelinegro dejó la carta a un lado y respondió la provocativa mirada de la chica.

-Les puedo recomendar como entrada nuestro delicioso paté de hígado de ave Maison, con tostadas de pan focaccia y hojas verdes al aceto balsámico acompañado de un **Chardonnay ** ond de Cave. Cómo plato fuerte está la especialidad del chef Pato en dos cocciones, aromatizado con naranjas y cerezas acompañando de un **Malbec** Fabre Montmayou. Y tenemos una amplia variedad de postres aunque mi favorito no es otro que Crème brûlée con cornet de frutos rojos- tres de los integrantes de la mesa se mostraron complacidos con la recomendación, obedeciendo a su apetito y aceptando la sugerencia, mientras que el genio tan solo les miraba con una expresión de duda.

-Bien, yo tomaré tú consejo- Tatsuha le entregó la carta a la chica que asintió sonrojada mientras esperaba que los otros se decidieran.

-A mi también me sonó delicioso, yo quiero lo mismo na no da -

-¿Señor?- la pelirroja le habló al escritor quien tan solo asintió como dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo con la elección, ahora sólo faltaba Shuichi.

-¿Y para usted joven?- el genio se vio en una situación demasiado vergonzosa, la verdad no tenía ni la menor idea de que había significa aquella palabrería y no le hallaba ninguna relación con una comida deliciosa. Suspiró resignado, pasaría más ridículo si ordenaba otra cosa así que era mejor seguirles la corriente a sus acompañantes.

-Pues…yo…creo que…quiero lo mismo….por favor- la muchacha asintió complacida, hizo una pequeña reverencia y se retiró de la mesa.

-¿Ya habías venido antes a este restaurante Shu-chan?- el chico negó con la cabeza mientras miraba con pena a su amo, éste tenía plasmada una expresión de burla contra él.

-No, es la primera vez-

-La comida es deliciosa así que no te preocupes, ya verás que te gustará, ¿cierto my honey?- el peliverde de pronto tenía un conejo rosa entre sus brazos y cantaba una canción en murmullos.

-Tat-chan me trae mucho aquí, es delicioso todo lo que cocinan, a Kumagoro le gusta también na no da- Shuichi se acercó emocionado al conejo.

-Kuma-chan, pero que bonito eres- el cantante sonrió ampliamente y entre los "tres" empezaron una conversación algo ridícula, Yuki tan solo miró a otro lado sin prestar mucho atención vaya que ese niño era un personaje extraño.

-¿De dónde sacaste a esa ricura Eiri?-

-Eres un pervertido Tatsuha, sólo alguien como ese imbécil del conejo podría andar contigo-

-No es un imbécil, ha sido todo un maestro para mí, si supieras como se comporta en la cama no dirías eso. Por eso me gusta, es tan cambiante y enigmático, no podría haber conseguido a alguien mejor para compartir mi soledad-

-Ja, te has convertido en un poeta Tatsuha, lo que sucede es que eres tan imbécil como él-

-Piensa lo que quieras, aunque si me lo preguntas creo que ese nuevo juguete tuyo tiene las mismas facciones mi Ryuichi, se parecen muchísimo- el rubio miró a los otros dos, la verdad había notado el parecido pero ahora que les observaba con más detenimiento, eran casi idénticos, si tuvieran el mismo color de cabello y ojos pasarían por gemelos.

-Tal vez son dos hermanos perdidos y gracias a mi se han reencontrado, aunque no me has dicho de donde viene, eso nos podría ayudar a saberlo-

-No son hermanos perdidos, eso tenlo por seguro, y no pienso decirte como está ese mocoso conmigo ya tengo suficiente con sus pláticas estúpidas como para darte explicaciones a ti y luego Mika me llame para reclamarme de mis relaciones sin sentido. Se que eres un chismoso- el pelinegro se rió, le encantaba hacer enojar a su hermano.

-No es eso hermanito, lo único que quiero es proteger a tus amantes de la decepción que se llevaran cuando estés felizmente casado con ese bombón de Kyoto, la dulce Ayaka- el escritor entonces amplió una sonrisa en el rostro como burlándose de su hermano, claro que el moreno no se iba a quedar con la duda de lo que podría significar aquella expresión.

-¿Aceptaste al final el compromiso?, vaya que estás más loco que nunca Eiri-

-No seas idiota, claro que no acepte el compromiso con esa chiquilla mimada, y parece que tú no has enterado de un pequeño cambio que tuvo lugar recientemente-

-¿Un cambio?- la pelirroja mesera entonces interrumpió su plática, llegando con sus entradas y el vino, cosa que Yuki agradeció enormemente al estarse muriendo del hambre. Por un momento la conversación quedo en el olvido cuando el escritor empezó a degustar el delicioso paté.

Shuichi miró su plato con algo de desconfianza para luego decidirse a darle una oportunidad, no podría ser tan malo. Pero cuando iba a tomar un cubierto, se presento otro pequeño problema. ¿Por qué demonios había tantos?, miró a sus acompañantes y trató de deducir cual estaban usando, pero eran todos tan parecidos que no tenía la menor idea.

Ryuichi comía con gusto mientras Kumagoro descansaba a su lado en la mesa, el cantante era la persona más cercana a él y la verdad no quería molestar a Yuki con sus preguntas de nuevo, así que optó por su única opción.

-Sakuma-san- el peliverde dejo su comida y volteó a verle.

-No me llames así Shu-chan, dime Ryuichi o Ryu-chan-

-Bien, Ryu-chan, lamento molestarte pero ¿por qué tengo tantos cubiertos?-

-Ohh, pues este lugar es muy elegante y por eso ponen tantos, pero no preocupes, empieza de afuera hacia adentro y toma este para poder comer lo que nos acaban de traer na no da- el pelirosa suspiró aliviado y recibió el tenedor que ofrecido para empezar a comer de su plato, quedando totalmente prendado del delicioso sabor de aquella comida.

-Mmmm, esto está muy bueno- el cantante asintió sonriente y siguió disfrutando, definitivamente había sido una buena idea el acompañar a su novio a cenar, ese chico pelirosa era encantador.

-Termina lo que contabas, quiero saber de que cambio hablas- el escritor dejó su plato limpió y volvió a hablar con su hermano, era algo bastante alentador poder presumir tus logros o satisfacciones y para Yuki lo era más cuando lo compartía con su hermano menor.

-Hubo un cambio, padre me llamó hoy por la mañana y me dijo que el compromiso con Usami ha terminado, Usami-sama estaba molesto por mi actitud de rebelde y despreocupado- el moreno dejó su comida de lado, vaya que esa era una noticia que no esperaba escuchar, especialmente porque sabía el carácter del padre de Ayaka y estaba seguro que ese hombre haría todo lo que su hija pidiera, cosa que incluía a Eiri en un altar con la consentida castaña.

-Guau, eso si es extraño, sabes que Ayaka es una chica muy consentida, creo que en parte la decisión de su compromiso fue por esa obsesión que tiene contigo-

-Quien sabe Tatsuha, sólo te puedo decir que está mañana me sentí muy bien al escuchar las noticias, al fin soy libre de esa niña malcriada y su odioso padre-

-De cualquier forma no te habrías casado con ella, eso está claro, aunque debo admitir que debe ser un gran alivio el no tener que lidiar con padre o con Mika- el moreno terminó su copa de vino y se recostó cómodamente en la silla, vaya que la noticia le había dado una gran sorpresa.

-¿Le has visto últimamente?- Tatsuha se mostró confuso.

-A Ayaka, supe que tenía planeado venir a fastidiarme la vida-

-Pues no lo sé, desde que vine a Tokio a estudiar no he tenido contacto con el templo o con los Usami, y créeme que aprecio mucho no tener que hacerlo-

-Por cierto, mañana tienes una invitación de parte de Tohma y Mika, me dijeron que te avisara ya sabes como son-

-Como que me importara, no creo que pueda ir tengo cosas que hacer con el mocoso- la expresión del moreno cambió a una pícara, el escritor se la devolvió con una venita saltando de su sien.

-No digas nada, imagino que es lo que está pasando por tu cabeza y eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que haré con ese chiquillo-

-Claro, claro, como tú digas, y que quede claro que yo tampoco haré nada con Ryuichi-

-No puedo creer que andes de novio con ese loco, es mayor que tú por mucho y actúa como un crío, deberías llevarlo con el psiquiatra no salir con él-

-Pues sabes que no me importa nada de lo que dices, primero porque en el amor no existe la edad y segundo porque mi relación con él es mucho más seria de lo que te puedes imaginar-

-No tengo ganas de discutir más sobre esto, ahí viene la mesera con la comida-

Disfrutaron de la cena sin más conversaciones innecesarias, sólo uno que otro comentario de parte del cantante o el genio además de la demostración de las diferentes identidades que habitaban en el cuerpo de Sakuma Ryuichi.

Casi dos horas después estaban las dos parejas en el parqueo del restaurante, despidiéndose.

-Ha sido un placer cenar con ustedes na no da, espero que podamos vernos de nuevo Shu-chan- el pelirosa asintió complacido mientras veía como la pareja se subía a su automóvil.

-Adiós cuñadito, nos veremos luego, mantén entretenido a mi hermano lo bastante como para poder conocerte mejor- el moreno le guiñó el ojo de forma seductora, ambos se subieron al auto y el hiperactivo cantante sacó la mano por la ventana, blandiéndola emocionado hasta que se perdieron de vista.

-Tu hermano es muy extraño también, amo-

-No me digas amo enfrente de los demás-

-Lo siento, pero es cierto que tu hermano es hasta más extraño que tú-

-Mira quien lo dice, será mejor que nos vallamos, no me gusta estar en lugares públicos- el rubio no esperó respuesta, jaló al genio de un brazo hasta estar frente lujoso mercedes negro.

-¿A donde vamos ahora amo?-

-A casa- la cara de decepción del genio le llamó la atención, parecía como que el chico esperaba algo más esa noche y sinceramente no le gustaba ver esa carita tan triste, aunque claro nunca lo admitiría.

-¿Querías ir a otro lado?-

-Pues no conozco otro lado, pero me hubiera gustado que fuéramos a dar una vuelta por ahí para que pudiera conocer mejor tu mundo- el genio caminó hasta el auto y espero que el rubio llegara a su lado.

-No hay nada interesante que conocer, todo aquí es muy aburrido, especialmente la ciudad, todo es igual-

-No importa, yo quiero saber todo de ti y eso incluye el mundo donde vives, siempre ayuda saber más acerca de tu cultura-

-Eres irritante, súbete al auto- el pelirosa asintió aún cabizbajo, cosa que removió la conciencia del escritor, quien suspiró resignado y se odio a si mismo por hacer lo que iba a hacer.

-Creo que podríamos ir a dar una vuelta por ahí-Shuichi se emocionó tanto que se abrazó de piernas y brazos a su amo.

-¡Eres genial amo, por eso te quiero tanto!- la reacción impresionó algo a Yuki, quien cerró los ojos molesto y dejó salir una simple palabra.

-Bájate- no gritó ni mínimamente, pero el genio al instante obedeció, claro que esto sorprendió bastante al escritor que tan solo le miró confundido.

-Perdóname, no lo vuelvo a hacer- Yuki no dijo más, pero era claro que su sorpresa era duradera, y es que nunca nadie le había obedecido tan rápido y sin decir nada. Recordó la de veces que Tatsuha le había molestado de alguna forma parecida y como tardó horas en poder deshacerse de su molestia o las tantas amantes que había tenido que eran muy molestas y necias. Ese genio parecía vivir para obedecer sus órdenes y eso le causaba una ligera molestia.

-Vamos, súbete al auto- el pelirosa lo hizo al instante y se encaminaron a su destino, una feria cercana que seguramente sería bastante divertida y entretenida para el pequeño genio.

Emprendieron camino y el chico comenzó de nuevo con sus expresiones de sorpresa y sus movimientos exagerados, y a los ojos del observador novelista esto era extraño porque no le había visto hacer ninguno de esos gestos cuando estuvieron en el restaurante. Posiblemente se debiera a que había más gente y el chico tal vez no estaba acostumbrado a tantas personas.

-¿Te gustan los humanos?- Shuichi se dejó caer en le sillón y miró a su amo confundido, como no entendiendo por completo a que se refería con aquella pregunta.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-Curiosidad, no parecías muy emocionado en el restaurante y mírate ahora pareces un niño pequeño.

-No es mi culpa, me gustan todas estas cosas nuevas que puedo ver, la última vez que desperté no había tantas luces o estás máquinas que tu llamas automóviles, es tan nueva esta experiencia-

-Entonces, ¿no te gustó nada del restaurante?-

-Oh claro que sí, el restaurante era muy bonito, la comida estuvo muy buena, también la compañía y hasta pude conocer a Sakuma-san-

-No te mostrabas muy entusiasta- ni siquiera el mismo sabía porque insistía en el tema, tal vez por el simple hecho de que esa faceta extravagante y extrovertida del genio le agradaba más de lo que desearía y no le agradaba la idea de que el chico estuviera triste. El escritor trato de despejarse, nunca antes alguien le había hecho perder el aliento con simples gestos y ese chiquillo venia a poner su mundo de cabeza en tan solo dos días.

-No me gustan mucho los humanos, a decir verdad- dejó de divagar y regresó su atención al chico, de inmediato esa confesión le había sorprendido y ahora no estaba seguro si quería preguntar lo siguiente.

-¿Por..qué?- las palabras salieron de su boca sin pedirle permiso, era una de las primeras veces que experimentaba ese hablar sin pensar.

-Porque son malos, y no lo digo solamente por los amos que he tenido, puedo darme cuenta de su naturaleza destructiva y su busca de un mundo mejor a veces les lleva a cometer atrocidades. Las peores cosas se hacen con las mejores intenciones, y los humanos aplican muy bien esa regla-

-Vaya, para ser un mocoso dices cosas muy profundas- Shuichi sonrió.

-Sólo no me gustan los humanos Yuki, aunque se que hay excepciones y que muchas personas son buenas de corazón y eso pero no me parece buena idea intentar socializar con todos, aunque contigo me da mucho gusto hacerlo-

-Eres extraño, eso es todo- de pronto el pelirosa se fijó en la enorme rueda de la fortuna que se alzaba a unos metros de ellos, seguramente de la feria, con sus hermosas luces de colores que formaban diferentes figuras que llamaron fuertemente la atención del genio, quien dejo su conversación de lado y señalo el enorme aparato.

-WAAAA, mira amo pero que bonita rueda, y tiene tantas cositas brillantes-

-Se llaman luces- Yuki le siguió la corriente, aunque estaba dispuesto a indagar más en el tema de los humanos, quería saber más acerca de las cosas que habiá vivido el chico en ese montón de años, sería interesante saber más acerca de las culturas perdidas.

-Luces, vaya, la hacen ver hermosa. ¿Podemos ir a verla de cerca amo?- Yuki no dijo nada, tan solo siguió su camino hacia la feria, iba ser interesante ver como el chico se emocionaba con todas las cosas que ahí se encontraban.

Llegaron al concurrido lugar y los ojos violetas se abrieron aún más al ver la entrada a la feria, también iluminada y adornada, con varios payasos recibiendo a los visitantes mientras hacían boberías.

-Mira amo, esos hombres son muy graciosos, ¿por qué tienen tantos colores en sus rostros?- el genio se había salido del auto y casi corría hasta acercarse a los payasos, claro que el escritor le detuvo a tiempo y lo arrastró para que le esperara mientras terminaba de asegurar su mercedes.

-No te alejes de mí mocoso, te podrías perder y con tu capacidad no será fácil encontrarte y no me quiero meter en líos- el chico obedeció y se quedo quietecito junto a su amo, impaciente por empezar a recorrer aquel lugar tan excitante.

-Listo, ahora sígueme y no te separes de mi- el genio casi no hizo caso a la advertencia de su amo, pero estuvo muy atento de perderle de vista porque la verdad a él tampoco le gustaría perderse.

-¿Podemos subirnos a esa enorme rueda que tiene esas luces?-

-Claro, si quieres-

-Eres genial amo, vamos entonces- pero justo cuando corrían hacia la rueda, una extraña carpa llamó la atención del rubio, quien detuvo su andar y arrastró al genio con él.

-¿Qué pasa amo?, dijiste que podríamos subirnos a la rueda-

-Luego iremos, ahora quiero ver algo- Shuichi frunció el seño molesto mientras miraba con tristeza como se alejaban de la hermosa rueda, ojalá pudieran subirse luego.

-¿Qué quieres ver aquí amo?- Yuki examinaba la carpa, encontrándose con esos extraños símbolos que había visto en la casa de la mujer que le entregó la caja donde estaba la lámpara de Shuichi.

-¿No te parecen conocidos esos símbolos?- la violeta mirada se posó sobre la extraña carpa, sorprendiéndose al observar los mencionados símbolos.

-No estoy seguro, pero me da la impresión que los he visto en algún lado aunque…-

-Los has olvidado- de pronto una blanca mano se posó en el hombro del genio, haciéndole sobresaltarse y que volteara con extrañeza. Sus habilidades como el poderoso genio de la lámpara le daban sentidos sobre desarrollados, dándole magnificas habilidades como detectar presencias a pesar de estar muy lejos, habilidades que funcionaban con todos menos con sus amos. Pero esa persona que le había tocado no era su amo y aún así no pudo percibir su presencia.

-¿Quién eres tú?- la mujer sonrió complacida mientras señalaba la carpa que había llamado la atención del escritor.

-¿Por qué no pasan y así te podré decir más acerca de mi?- a pesar de la extraña sensación que causaba la dama en él, una pequeña voz en su interior le gritaba que fuera con ella, que en algo ayudaría el acompañarla.

-¿Amo?- el escritor no cabía en si de la sorpresa, esa mujer era la misma que le había entregado la caja con la lámpara y a Shuichi.

-Vamos- le jaló rumbo a la carpa, la mujer ya les esperaba en la entrada, con la misma sonrisa enigmática y esa mirada que pretendía no significar nada.

-No teman, les prometo que esta visita valdrá la pena- les cedió el paso al interior mientras entraba detrás, dentro de la carpa estaba casi oscuro solamente una pequeña vela iluminaba una mesa sobre la que estaba la misma bola de cristal que Yuki había visto el día en que le conoció.

-¿Por qué no toman asiento?- dos extrañas butacas estaban frente a la mesa, la mujer ya se encontraba detrás de la bola, contemplando la oscura profundidad que se reflejaba.

-¿Quién eres tú?- la mujer sonrió mientras tomaba la mano del pelirosa entre las suyas.

-Se que no me recuerdas Shindou Shuichi, pero hace mucho tiempo yo te cuidaba, es más, cuidé de ti hasta que te encerraron en esa horrible lámpara-

-¿Sabes de la lámpara?-

-He sido yo quien le dio la lámpara a tu nuevo amo, el aclamado Yuki Eiri- soltó al pelirosa y volvió su atención a la bola, Yuki le miró con el seño fruncido, si juzgaba sólo su belleza le parecería una potencial candidata para amante. Esa mujer era hermosa, con el cabello rubio y los ojos azules a contraste con su blanca piel, tenía una belleza bastante enigmática de aquellas que te encantaría descubrir.

-No me has dicho tu nombre- el escritor no se dejaría asustar de nuevo por ella, la primera vez le pudo haber funcionado pero ahora no estaba dispuesto a escucharle decir toda esa sarta de incoherencias acerca de él, creyendo conocerlo mejor que nadie.

-¿Quieres saber mi nombre entonces?- Yuki mostró su molestia con la expresión de su rostro, si había hecho aquel comentario era porque quería saberlo.

-Ni siquiera intentaré contestar esa pregunta- la mujer sonrió, complacida de ver aquella actitud evasiva y poco amable, definitivamente era todo lo que esperaba que fuera y eso podía ser muy malo o muy bueno.

-Me llaman África y me pueden llamar así si lo desean, la verdad hace mucho tiempo me llamaban de otra forma pero ya no es conveniente tener ese nombre, hay secretos que deben permanecer en silencio- el pelirosa le miraba confundido, aún sin recordar a la dama y mucho menos el nombre por el cual solía llamarla.

-¿Y cómo te llamaban?- la mujer se acercó con su curvilínea figura contoneándose, hasta estar de rodillas frente al genio.

-Freya- el rubio analizó las palabras de la rubia, no era experto en mitología pero estaba seguro que había una diosa nórdica que se llamaba así, una diosa que tenia que ver con el amor y esas cosas.

-¿Por qué te llamaban así?- una de sus finas manos se posó sobre una mejilla del pelirosa, acariciándola y haciéndolo sentirse bastante bien.

-Ese era mi nombre en aquel tiempo, el nombre que mis padres escogieron para mi, tu decías que iba bien conmigo, después me nombraste tu diosa personal del amor y todos me conocían como tal - el rubio entonces analizó algo bastante curioso, algo a lo que no le había puesto cuidado pero que ahora le parecía tan importante.

-¿Entonces ustedes sabían de mitología hace veinte mil años?, eso es imposible porque en ese tiempo los hombres vivían en cavernas- y hasta ese momento su mente ataba cabos, ¿como podría ser el recuerdo del genio cierto si en ese tiempo ni siquiera sabían que significaba la palabra "libro" o tal vez ni existían?

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Yuki?- el pelirosa dejó de prestar atención a la mujer, posando su hermosa mirada sobre su amo, las palabras de éste le habían dejado sorprendido.

-Definitivamente algo está mal aquí, primero no hay personas que vivan tanto como para que esta farsante estuviera viva antes de que te convirtieras en genio y segundo es imposible que hayas vívido en un mundo como el que describes hace veinte mil años porque estaban en la prehistoria o la edad de piedra- el escritor se levantó de su asiento y se dispuso a salir de ahí, tomando al genio del brazo, claro que su extraña acompañante se los impidió.

-Si me dejas puedo explicarte todos y cada uno de los detalles de nuestro mundo, el porque de nuestra tan avanzada cultura y también puedo ayudar a Shuichi a descubrir más de su pasado- el genio no podía apartar su mirada de la hermosa dama, definitivamente le parecía bastante familiar.

Yuki por su parte estaba confundido, no sabía si seguir escuchando todas aquellas cosas o largarse de una vez por todas y subir al baka a la rueda de la fortuna. Sus razonamientos eran lógicos, de seguro el genio estaba equivocado luego de vagar sólo en esa lámpara y ahora se creía más viejo de lo que en realidad era. Esa mujer tal vez quería alejarles, quedarse con Shuichi pare recibir sus propios deseos, pero de ser así, ¿por qué le había dado la lámpara?

Todo era muy extraño y no tenía sentido, no quería seguir en esa carpa y el aura que emanaba aquella hermosa mujer le empezaba a molestar, como si fuera un repelente contra él. Jaló con más fuerza el brazo del pelirosa, dispuesta a olvidarse de todo aquello y seguir con su vida, con el genio a su lado cumpliendo sus deseos.

-No temas Yuki Eiri, no es mi intención hacerte daño, sólo quiero ayudarles a ambos a recordar su pasado- una nívea mano se poso sobre el brazo del escritor, haciéndole escuchar una frase que no tenía ningún sentido para él.

"_No llores más mi querida Freiya, deja de derramar ese oro rojo de tus hermosos ojos"_

No esperó nada más, se soltó de forma grosera del agarre y salió corriendo de la carpa, llevándose al pelirosa con él, aunque el chico tuviera esa expresión desconcertada lo mejor era irse y despejar la mente.

África les miró, con su hermosas pupilas azules expresaba la pena que le causaba aquella tan inesperada reacción. Se llevó una mano al rostro, eso iba ser más difícil de lo que pensó.

-Te lo dije, ese hombre está perdido, no comprendo porque sigues insistiendo- un apuesto caballero había aparecido de pronto a su lado.

-No tengo opción, no quiero ver a Shuichi perdido para siempre, Yuki Eiri vivirá en el abandono si eso llega a suceder-

-Tú no cambias, definitivamente eres la misma siempre- ella sonrió.

-El tiempo se acaba, aunque él pareció recordar algo-

-Tal vez no está tan perdido entonces, sólo hay que trabajarlo un poco-

-Haré lo que pueda para convencerle, por algo me llaman la diosa del amor y la guerra, no me doy por vencida-

-Bueno Freiya, al menos debo admitir que no hay nadie mejor para el trabajo-

-¿Te sientes bien amo?- el rubio asintió perturbado, esa especie de visión le había sacado de balance, esa hermosa cara cubierta por lágrimas de sangre o lo que fueran.

-Subamos a la rueda, eso me despejará- Shuichi asintió, no sabía que pensar y algo le decía que esa extraña mujer era importante, que le ayudaría, algo le decía que debía confiar en ella.

Llegaron frente a la enorme rueda, los hechos con la adivina habían quedado de lado por un instante y ahora sus mentes estaban concentradas en la grata compañía y el relajante paseo en la gigante estructura.

No había mucha gente, por lo que subieron sin ningún inconveniente, sentados frente a frente en la cabina. Shuichi miraba con emoción todo a su alrededor y señalaba cada cosa que le llamaba la atención.

-Gracias por traerme aquí amo, este paseo ha sido muy bonito-

-Dijiste que querías conocer mi cultura, creo que éste es un buen inicio- el pelirosa asintió sonriente mientras regresaba su vista al hermoso paisaje de la ciudad, aunque de reojo prestara atención a las reacciones del rubio, quien en ese momento tan solo observaba el paisaje pensativo.

-Te quiero mucho amo- Yuki no dijo nada, atrajo el menudo cuerpo del genio hacía si, quedando éste sentado sobre sus piernas.

-Extraño mocoso, te ves muy tierno cuando haces esos gestos- y sin esperar ninguna respuesta, le beso, dejándose envolver por ese delicioso y atrayente aroma, tan incitador. Pero aunque no quisiera admitirlo, también dejando que su corazón sintiera esa tibieza tan característica del estar enamorado…


	6. Chapter 6

Amanecía, nuevamente el sol salía en el horizonte anunciando el inicio de un nuevo y excitante día. Claro, su perspectiva de la vida había cambiado, ya no era molesto recibir los cálidos rayos sobre su cara.

-Te ves muy lindo cuando duermes, amo- la conocida vocecita del chico lo trajo de regreso a la realidad, esa misma vocecita que escuchaba cada mañana desde hacía más de dos meses y que, extrañamente, le hacía sentir muy bien.

Abrió los ojos con pereza y se encontró con la animada expresión del chico de cabellos rosas, por lo visto se había pasado toda lo noche viéndole dormir. Claro, después de esas maravillosas semanas a su lado, ya estaba más que acostumbrado a empezar los días de esa manera.

-Te he dicho miles de veces que no me vigiles cuando duermo- un ligero sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del genio, quién al instante volteó la mirada a otro punto de la habitación.

-Lo siento amo, no era mi intención incomodarte, es solo que me gusta mucho verte dormir y me gustaría mucho saber que sueñas y como….-

-No empieces- el escritor se sentó en la cama para luego observar la hora, bufó al percatarse que ya era muy tarde.

-¿Quieres que te prepare el desayuno?- el chico lo contemplaba emocionado, desde que vivía con el apuesto escritor, se esforzaba por hacerlo sentir lo más cómodo posible.

-No, creo que hoy me apetece salir a comer, ¿qué dices?- el pelirosa sonrió emocionado y en menos de dos segundo estaba a horcajadas sobre las piernas del escritor.

-Me encantaría salir contigo a desayunar, eso sería genial amo- el observó el sonrojado semblante del genio, cada vez que se emocionaba ese lindo sonrojo aparecía en su infantil rostro. No admitiría nunca que esa expresión era adorable y por supuesto, no admitiría que le excitaba sobre manera hasta el punto de querer comérselo a besos.

Sonrió seductoramente, cosa que causó un sonrojo aún más pronunciado. El pelirosa quiso alejarse para que pudieran ponerse en marcha, pero el escritor lo detuvo a tiempo, fundiéndose en un beso demandante.

-¿No iremos a comer?- el chico se separó ligeramente de su amo para pronunciar aquellas palabras, él en serio quería salir a comer con el rubio y sabía que ideas pervertidas debían estar pasando por su cabeza en ese momento.

-Después- Yuki tomó las caderas del chico y lo acercó más, una prominente erección fue todo lo que pudo sentir el genio, una erección que golpeaba contra su trasero y que lo estaba excitando a él también.

-¿Te gusta cierto?- el chiquillo expuso su cuello al avorazado escritor, quién lo besó con ganas. Shuichi dejaba escapar gemidos excitantes mientras se frotaba, sin proponérselo, sobre la erección del otro.

-Amo…- el rubio sonrió con superioridad, ese lindo genio estaba a sus pies y estaba seguro que haría lo que fuera para mantenerlo feliz, y eso incluía una sesión de sexo matutino cuando se le antojara.

-Dime que me deseas- Yuki seguía besando el moreno cuello mientras los brazos del genio estaban aferrados a su cuello y miraba hacia el techo.

-Te deseo amo- no faltó más para encender por completo al escritor, en ese momento recostó al chico sobre la cama y empezó a desvestirlo. El genio gemía bajito, aún le era difícil acostumbrarse a todas las extraordinarias sensaciones que el rubio le hacía sentir.

-Pídemelo, ruégamelo, implora para que te haga mío- el pelirosa sonrió.

-Yo soy todo tuyo mi amo- la rubia cabeza se perdió entre los muslos del genio, quién ya se encontraba desnudo.

-Ahhh…amo…- las morenas manos del chico se aferraron a las hebras doradas mientras sentía como su miembro era devorado por la experta y húmeda cavidad, que era la boca de su amo.

Entre gemidos de placer y movimientos excitantes, el genio, se vino en la boca del escritor. Un fuerte grito resonó en la habitación, definitivamente Yuki era un excelente amante.

-Ahora me toca a mí- el genio asintió y abrió aún más las piernas, su entrada fue admirada por la gatuna mirada del escritor. Se llevó una mano a la boca, lamiendo sus dedos con intensidad, sabía que a su amo le gustaban las cosas perfectas y con respecto al sexo era muy exigente.

El rubio comprendió lo que haría su pelirosa y tan solo sonrió mientras empezaba a quitarse la ropa. Shuichi seguía con la tarea de preparación, solo que ahora dos de sus dedos se encontraban ensanchando su entrada. El escritor lanzó sus pantalones a un lado y se sentó en la cama, no faltó más para el genio comprendiera lo que quería. Sacó sus dedos del apretado pasaje y se colocó a horcajadas sobre él, sus rodillas apoyadas contra el colchón y su cadera rozando el imponente miembro.

-Hazlo como me gusta- el rubio lo jaló para fundirse en un demandante beso, uno de los mejores que habían compartido hasta el momento. El chico de cabellos rosas gimió cuando el hinchado miembro rozó su entrada.

-Yuki…hazlo ya…- el escritor sonrió mientras jugaba con sus labios, besándolos y mordiéndolos con deseo.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?- otro gemido se escapó de la boquita del pelirosa.

-No juegues…por favor…solo hazlo…-

-Quién iba a decirlo, eres un pervertido de primera- las mirada del genio cambió entonces, se aferró con más fuerza al cuello del rubio y de un movimiento atrapó el miembro de éste entre sus glúteos. El escritor se sorprendió ante esta acción, pero luego sonrió divertido, ese niño siempre lo sorprendía.

-Ahora si todo está bien- la ambarina mirada se mostró extrañada, y es que las hermosas amatista de su genio tenían un brillo extraño que nunca antes había observado. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir como su pene era absorbido por la hambrienta cavidad del pelirosa, quien en ese momento dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás.

Yuki dejó de pensar, lo mejor sería disfrutar de la inhibida faceta que le mostraba el pelirosa. El genio gimió alto al sentir toda la extensión dentro de él, su corazón latía a mil por hora y sus manos se aferraban con mucha fuerza a los hombros del rubio. Sin saber el porque, una aura rosa les cubrió a ambos, una aura que recordaba haber visto el día en que el chico le cumplió el primer deseo.

La voz del genio se dejó escuchar, entonaba una canción que el escritor recordaba haber escuchado en algún lugar.

_**Watching every motion in my foolish lover's game  
On this endless ocean finally lovers know no shame  
Turning and returning to some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion as you turn around and say**_

Take my breath away  
Take my breath away  


Mirando cada movimiento

En mi absurdo juego de amor

En este interminable océano

Finalmente los amantes

no conocen la vergüenza

Entrando y retornando

A algún escondite

Mirando en cámara lenta

Como tú te das vuelta y dices

Quítame la respiración

Quítame la respiración

Su miembro chocaba contra lo más hondo de ese calido pasaje, mientras experimentaba un placer más allá de lo que nunca antes hubiese sentido. Se aferró a la cintura del genio, ayudándole con las embestidas, la hermosa voz del chico lo estaba elevando más allá de los límites y se sentía muy bien.

_**Watching I keep waiting still anticipating love  
Never hesitating to become the fated ones  
Turning and returning to some secret place to hide  
Watching in slow motion as you turn to me and say**_

My love, take my breath away

_**Take my breath away**_

Mirando quedo esperando

Aún anticipando amor

Nunca dudando

Para convertirnos

en los predestinados

Entrando y retornando

A algún escondite

Mirando en cámara lenta

Como tu volteas y me dices

Mi amor, quítame la respiración

Quítame la respiración

Aún no podía contemplar el bonito rostro del pelirosa y eso lo estaba volviendo loco. Su corazón amenazaba con salirse de su pecho y aún no comprendía porque se sentía de aquella manera, hasta parecía como si hubiera estada en aquel mismo lugar y haciendo lo mismo hace mucho tiempo. Tener al genio entre sus brazos le traía recuerdos que no existían ¿o solo estaban olvidados?

Tomó la rosada cabeza entre sus manos, la boca del chico se movía al pronunciar la letra de aquella canción tan conocida. Los ojos violetas se mostraban decididos y hasta más maduros, no parecía la misma persona con la que estaba momentos atrás. Shuichi sonrió ante la expresión confusa y a la vez de placer que mostraba Yuki, sin embargo no dejo que dijera nada y siguió con el delicioso vaivén de caderas.

_**Through the hourglass I saw you, in time you slipped away  
When the mirror crashed I called you, and turned to hear you say  
If only for today I am unafraid**_

Take my breath away  
Take my breath away

A través del reloj de arena te ví

Al tiempo que te marchaste

Cuando el espejo se

rompió yo te llamé

Y giré para escucharte decir

Si solo por hoy

No tengo miedo

Quítame la respiración

Quítame la respiración

Sentía cerca el placer extremo, sabía que dentro de poco llegaría a la cúspide de su acto y por alguna razón no quería que eso sucediera todavía. La mirada del pelirosa ahora estaba posada sobre él y eso lo hacía sentir mejor que nunca, definitivamente ese hiperactivo personaje le había hecho cambiar demasiado.

Shuichi se aferraba cada vez con más fuerza al cuerpo del escritor, la canción que entonaba salía directamente de su corazón y ni él comprendía porque de pronto había sentido el deseo de cantarla. Aunque debía admitir que definitivamente ese rubio de mirada gatuna le quitaba el aliento, le arrebata la respiración y se apoderaba de su ser. ¿Acaso aquello era amor?

El escritor observó la sonrisa que de pronto se había formado en la faz de su genio, como si estuviera feliz por algo dentro de aquel acto placentero. Y por alguna extraña razón él quiso imitar el gesto de felicidad, quería expresarse por medio de una sonrisa a su adorado y ¿amado? Genio.

_**Watching every motion in this foolish lover's game  
Haunted by the notion somewhere there's a love in flames  
Turning and returning to some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion as you turn to me and say**_

Take my breath away  
My love, take my breath away

Mirando cada movimiento

En este absurdo juego de amantes

Perseguido por la noción de que

En algún lugar hay

un amor en llamas

Entrando y retornando

A algún escondite adentro

Mirando en cámara lenta

Como das vuelta

mi camino y dices

Quítame la respiración

Mi amor, quítame la respiración

Se fundieron en un demandante beso y esperaron bajar de aquella montaña rusa de placer, el punto más alto había sido alcanzado y ahora se sentían conectados. Un gemido roncó escapó de la boca del rubio al separarse, aún sentía la descarga de placer, una descarga que permanecía y que no quería que se fuera. La cálida esencia del chico de cabellos rosas resbalaba por su abdomen, haciéndole sentir mejor que nunca.

El aura rosa desapareció casi por completo y Shuichi se abrazó al pecho de su amo, las respiraciones de ambos eran agitadas. Sus pensamientos eran confusos y ambos se preguntaban como era que aquel furtivo encuentro se había transformado en algo tan intenso. El rubio sacó su, ahora relajado, miembro del interior del genio, ya después pensarían en lo que acababa de suceder.

-Ahora si tengo hambre- Shuichi le sonrió, su expresión infantil había regresado y eso aliviaba al rubio.

-Entonces nos bañamos y vamos a desayunar- sin esperar ninguna respuesta, el pelirosa, salió corriendo al baño.

-Su energía es inagotable- sin pensarlo más se levantó también de la cama y al hacerlo se arrepintió. Un cansancio desconocido le había llegado de repente, haciéndolo sostenerse de la mesita de noche mientras trataba de controlar aquel malestar. Después de un rato toda la energía regresó a su cuerpo y pudo caminar con libertad a la ducha, en donde, se vio al espejo analizando todo lo que había pasado.

"_No llores más mi querida Freiya, deja de derramar ese oro rojo de tus hermosos ojos"_

El rubio cerró los ojos con fuerza y pudo observar la imagen de una bella mujer de cabellos rubios que derramaba lágrimas de sangre. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y trato de calmarse, esas palabras y la imagen no podían ser nada bueno.

-¿No vendrás conmigo amo?- el escritor movió su cabeza, tratando de alejar todos los malos pensamientos y ese punzante dolor de cabeza que de pronto le había venido. No quería asustar a su pelirosa pero algo le decía que las cosas se pondrían graves si no hacía algo para encontrar a esa mujer que lloraba, algo que lo alejaría del genio. Negó con la cabeza, no debía ser negativo, sabía que Shuichi nunca lo abandonaría. Él se quedaría a su lado hasta terminar con aquel jueguito de los deseos, al final sería un humano y vivirían juntos hasta el final de sus días.

-¿Amo?- el curioso pelirosa de pronto estaba a su lado, con una expresión de preocupación en su bonito rostro.

-¿Ya terminaste de bañarte?- el chico asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar preocupado al rubio.

-¿Te pasa algo malo?, ¿te duele algo?-

-No, pero hoy me agotaste demasiado baka- una sonrisa de superioridad apareció en el semblante de Yuki, eso tranquilizó al genio por un instante.

-Iré a vestirme, ¿seguro que te sientes bien?-

-Saldré en un instante- el chico asintió y salió del baño, parecía que su amo necesitaba tiempo para estar a solas y el se lo concedería.

Claro que Yuki en ese momento no se sentía nada bien, las visiones de esa mujer habían empezado desde que la mujer de la lámpara les había hablado. No quería parecer supersticioso pero luego de tener a un genio con poderes mágicos como compañero, no había mucho que dudar.

Observó su reflejo una vez más, una parte de si le decía que lo mejor era ir a buscar a la misteriosa y hermosa dama para evitar algún desastre. No quería admitirlo pero se sentiría vacío si de pronto ese hiperactivo muchachito desapareciera de su vida, ¿sería eso amor?...

-Está muy cerca- una hermosa rubia observaba una bola de cristal frente a ella, en la superficie cristalina se podía observar al escritor mientras entraba a la ducha.

-Yo creo que está igual que al principio, no hay esperanza con ese hombre tan terco y testarudo- un apuesto muchacho se sentó a su lado, también observando la bola de cristal.

-Yo debo tener esperanzas, no puede permitir que Shuichi sea alejado de nosotros. Ellos no pueden salirse con la suya-

-Te comprendo preciosa, pero el tiempo se agota y tú sabes lo que pasará una vez que los veinte mil años se cumplan-

-No quieres escuchar y se niega a aceptar que está enamorado, es testarudo y desconfiado. Si su actitud no cambia nunca podremos llegarle al corazón y Shuichi terminará en lo más profundo de la oscuridad-

-Y entiendo que eso te devastaría-

-Shuichi es parte de nosotros, gracias a él aprendimos muchas cosas nuevas y a pesar de que era un humano siempre nos dio esperanzas-

-Entiendo, pero esta vez no depende de nosotros el salvarle- el hombre colocó una mano sobre el hombro de la chica, tratando de transmitirle confianza y esperanza.

-Lo sé, pero eso no quiere decir que siga intentando convencerlo. Él debe escuchar mis palabras para poder entender, se que en el fondo no quiere que Shuichi se vaya de su lado y estoy segura que si me escucha entenderá como evitar esa desgracia-

-Freiya, sabes que confío en tu juicio, todos nosotros lo hacemos. Pero no te esfuerces más de la cuenta, no es nuestra responsabilidad salvar al muchacho, solo estamos aquí para darle una mano- el muchacho abrazó a la hermosa rubia y se levantó, la fina voz de ella lo interrumpió a medio camino.

-Horus- el aludido volteó a verla.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿A qué parte sería enviado Shuichi si él no logra cumplir con su misión?- el hombre suspiró.

-No creo que quieres saber- ella se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta estar al lado de él, su mirada mostraba determinación y el otro comprendió que no lo dejaría en paz hasta obtener una respuesta. Trató de eludirla pero le fue imposible salir, así que solo suspiró antes de contestar.

-Al mundo de las fantasías, quedará atrapado en una pesadillo por el resto de la eternidad- ella bajó la mirada y se dio la vuelta, sin siquiera mirar al otro le habló en un susurro.

-Entiendo, gracias- el hombre no dijo nada, sabía como se sentía ella en ese momento y que seguramente necesitaba su espació, así que salió sin decir nada más. Freiya volvió a su asiento bastante afectada.

-Debes hacerlo Yuki Eiri, no dejes que Shuichi quede atrapado en ese horrible lugar por favor- escondió su rostro entre las manos y empezó a sollozar.

Del otro lado de la puerta, Horus, escuchaba el llanto de la rubia.

-Parece que ha llegado mi momento de intentar algo, no me gusta verte triste hermosa Freiya- levantó su mirada al techo y desapareció.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor amo?- el rubio asintió sin ganas, el baño no había sido tan reparador como esperaba.

-Estoy bien, ya deja de hacer la misma pregunta una y otra vez que me provocas dolor de cabeza- el pelirosa al escuchar a su amo tan molesto tan solo bajo la cabeza y apretó sus puños contra las rodillas.

-Lo siento- al instante, el escritor se sintió terriblemente mal.

-Estoy bien baka, solo un poco cansado pero ya se me pasará- el chico asintió aún algo triste.

-Sabes, estaba pensando en mi siguiente deseo y creo que ya lo tengo decidido- sabía que eso alegraría al pelirosa, quién al instante saltó en su asiento y le miró alegre.

-¿En serio ya tienes un deseo para mí?- el rubio asintió.

-Pero antes iremos a desayunar, ya en el restaurante te diré que es lo que quiero-

-Bien, entonces apresúrate por favor- el rubio sonrió de lado, en verdad no le gustaba ver al chico triste.


End file.
